Sin City
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Harm and Mac go undercover in Las Vegas.
1. Default Chapter

No Copyright infringements are intended.  This story is purely written for fun ^_^

Harm had just gotten to work when he noticed, a note sitting on his desk.

            "Admiral wants to see us ASAP.  Hopefully you'll get in on time today and we won't get in trouble ^_^ --Mac"

            Harm smiled as he noticed that he had actually gotten in to work fifteen minutes early.  Must be some kind of record he thought. He knew Mac would be teasing him about it.  But he didn't mind.  She always looked so beautiful when she did.  The way she would smile and get that gleam in her eyes.  Oh how he loved it when she smiled. 'Oh how I love her' he thought. 'Wait where did that come from? Love?' Harm thought but then sighed.  It was true had been hopelessly in love with his beautiful marine partner since he first met her, but he could never seem to get up the courage to tell her.  The few times he had tried the timing was never right.

            Harm knocked on Mac's door and went in after he heard her say, "Enter."

            "Hey Mac.  The Admiral wants to see us?" Mac looked up obviously surprised to see him.

            "Yea he does.  And since you are actually on time for once maybe he won't chew out our sixes."  Mac said as she approached Harm a worried look on her face.

            "What?" he asked noticing the look she was giving him.

            "Do you have a fever," she said as she placed her hand to his forehead.

            "Not that I know of," he said still disturbed by the serious look on her face.

            "Is tonight a full moon?"

            "I have no idea," Harm said obviously confused.  

That's when Mac started laughing, confusing Harm even more.  She loved his face when he was confused.  He looked like a kid who had not been paying attention and had just been called on by the teacher to answer a question.  He was so cute.  She also loved teasing him and she knew no matter how annoyed he might seem he loved it too.      

'Love.' The word seemed to float through her head.  She had to face the facts.  It was true; she was hopelessly and madly in love with Harm.  Had been since the day she met him.  But their timing never seemed to be right.  After her fiasco with Mic, Mac had realized that even if nothing ever happened between her and Harm, there would never be any other man in her life.  She knew that Harm was her one true love.  It was him or no one.

"Your on time Squid.  I say the only way to rationalize that is fever, or full moon," she said with a smile.

Harm matched her smile with his flyboy grin that always left her weak in the knees.

"Marine just wait till the day your late," he said still smiling.

"Never happen," she said as she walked past him a saucy smile on her face.

Harm just shook his head as he followed her to the Admiral's office.

"Sir Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie to see you sir," Tiner said as he buzzed them in.

"Send them in."

Harm and Mac walked into their CO's office and both let out a call of "Webb" as they saw the spy seated in the corner of the room.

"Colonel, Commander," Webb said as they sat down.

"Webb has just given me some interesting information.  And for once even if Webb hadn't asked you to participate I would have seeing as this case is a Navy matter."

"Sir," Harm said confused for the second time this morning.

"It seems that there has been several incidents of murder in Las Vegas and the suspects are two naval reservists.  But there isn't enough evidence to prosecute.  That's where you and the Colonel come in," AJ told them.

"You and Mac are going to Las Vegas undercover," Webb began.  "The murdered couples all were young wealthy couples who spent large amounts at the gambling tables.  These couples also tend to be flashy as far as their money is concerned. You and Mac are going undercover as married couple that is staying at the MGM Grande hotel. The three couples murdered so far had been staying at this hotel.  Are hope is that whoever is behind these killings will be attracted you and hopefully we'll be able to get to them this way.  If it is indeed the two men the Las Vegas police think it is, then we will get all the evidence necessary to prosecute."

"Why does the CIA have such a vested interest in a case like this?" Harm asked interested to hear the answer.  Usually when Webb came attached to an assignment so did trouble.

Webb face turned to stone. "The CIA doesn't have an interest in this case.  But I do.  One of the people that were murdered was my cousin."

"I'm sorry Clay," both he and Mac said.

"I just want to find out who did this."

"So do I," AJ told the two officers.  

"How long will be gone Admiral?" Mac asked.

"That is uncertain. As long as it takes to gather the information needed.  You will leaving at 1500 hours so you have the rest of the day off to pack."

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Dismissed."

Harm and Mac made their way from their CO's office to collect their stuff.

"Mac I'll pick at 1300 to take you to the airport ok?"

"Sure that would be great," Mac said as she gathered her belongings and headed for the elevator.

Once Mac was home she started going through her closet deciding what she should bring.  Being a rich couple she assumed that's exactly how they would be dressing rich.  Webb had later informed them that he had given each of them a credit card, which they could use to purchase additional clothing items, and anything else they deemed necessary once they got to Vegas.  She packed one suitcase and a garment bag hoping it was sufficient.

Harm was having similar wardrobe dilemmas.  He decided that he would pack several civilian suits.  Something he didn't where often.  Once he was done like Mac, he had a suitcase and a garment bag.

For the second time that day, Mac noted that Harm was on time as she heard a knock on her door at exactly 1300.

She opened the door and her breath caught as she saw what he was wearing. He definitely looked sexy in the khaki pants blue shirt that brought the color in eyes and the navy sport jacket.

Harm also was speechless as he saw Mac was wearing tight black pants that hugged her perfectly.  And for a top she had chosen a nice red silk shirt.

"Uh you ready to go?" Harm asked once he found his voice.

"Yea," Mac still a little breathless.

Harm loaded their bags into the SUV and headed to Dulles.  They reached the airport and he parked his car in a long-term lot.  They had checked their luggage and were waiting to board.

"Delta Airlines flight 117 to Las Vegas now Boarding, First Class and Business passengers."

"That's us," Harm said as he grabbed their small carryon bags.

They had boarded the plane and now were awaiting take of.  Once the plane taxied away from the gate. Harm really thought about the assignment.  He was married to Mac!  Even if it was just for the duration of the investigation he couldn't help suppress the excitement that bubbled up.  He was looking forward to the assignment.

Staring out the window Mac was having similar thoughts.

Neither of them knew what this assignment in Sin City would do to their relationship.HHaH


	2. Chapter Two

It had pretty much been HHaHa boring flight.  Harm had slept through half of it while Mac tried to entertain herself with music and the in-flight movie.  At one point Mac decided she would try out the Airphone.  She had always wanted to use one.  She decided she would give her godson a call.

"Hello," Mac heard Harriet answer.

"Harriet?"

"Ma'am.  Did you make it to Vegas yet?"

"No actually I am calling you from the plane.  I've always wanted to try it out and I thought I'd say Hi to little AJ as seeing as we are probably going to miss his birthday this weekend."

"Oh, Ma'am that's so sweet hold on let me get him," Harriet said as she went in search of her son.

"AJ auntie Mac is on the phone."

"Auntie Mac!" The little boy squealed into the phone.

"Hey AJ! How's it going?"

"Good.  My birf day is this weekend," the little boy said excited.

"I know, You're going to be four.  Such a big boy."

At that time Harm woke up and asked Mac who she was talking to.

"Little AJ," she said as she handed him the phone.

"AJ?"

"Unca Harm!"

"Yea it's me.  I'm calling you from the plane."

"Plane, you're flying," the boy said smiling.  Harm had piqued the young boy's interest in flying.  The Robert's had a future pilot on there hands.

"Yep.  And I heard that someone has a birthday coming up.  I wonder who that could be?"

"Me of course.  I'm gonna be four."

"Wow, your getting big their little man," harm said, still a little shocked at how quickly time had passed.  Only one year left on their baby deal.

"Yea daddy said that I have to be a big boy and watch out for mommy while he's away."

"Ok AJ I think that aunite and Mac and Unca Harm have to go now.  Say goodbye."  Harriet could only imagine how expensive the phone call was.

"Bye, bye."

"Bye AJ," Harm said as hung up the phone.  After he did, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, reminiscing about the day AJ was born.

_We'll go halves on a kid._

Looking back Harm had to admit that wasn't one of the most romantic things he had ever said to Mac.  He hoped that he and Mac would be working on that baby before their Deal was up.

Mac could tell by the smile on Harm's face that he was thinking of something.  Could he be thinking about the same thing she was?  About their deal? Nah, he had probably forgotten all about it.

"Hey sailor, what you thinking about?"

"Huh," Harm was caught off guard.  "Ah, nothing really."

Mac could tell that was all she would get out of him so she didn't push.

"Attention Passengers, the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign as we make are descent into Las Vegas.  Please return to your seats.  Thank You."

            Harm put back the magazine he was reading as he prepared for landing.  He looked over and noticed that Mac didn't look as calm as he did.

            "Mac you ok?" he asked concerned.

            "Yea I'm fine.  I'm just not too fond of landings."

            "Don't worry."

            "Try telling my stomach that," Mac stated as she could feel the flip-flops her stomach was doing.

            15 minutes later they had landed and had taxied at the gate.

            "We have now landed in Las Vegas, local weather is partly cloudy skies with a temperature of 85 degrees Fahrenheit.  Local time is four o'clock.  On behalf of the Captain and all the crew we would like to thank you for flying Delta Airlines," the stewardess said. 

            Harm grabbed their carryon bags as they exited the plane.  Once they exited they headed down to baggage claim.  Harm looked for their luggage while Mac looked for the car Webb said would be waiting for them.  Mac spotted a sign with the last name Rabb on it.  Webb had told them there was no need to change their names for this assignment.  Harm had gotten all the bags and the driver proceeded to load them into the limousine.  Once they were on their way the driver informed them it would be about a ten-minute drive to the hotel.

            "So we've finally made it," Harm said with a sigh.  "I think the first thing we should do after we check in is get something to eat."

            "That's a great idea.  The last time I ate was over six hours ago," Mac said.

            Harm laughed, "I know I heard your stomach growling as we got of the plane," He teased.

            "Well you know how hungry I get Mr. Rabb.  So I think it's only fair that you feed your wife.  I get vicious when I am hungry," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

            'Wife' Harm thought about what she'd just said.  Maybe if things had worked out between them she would be his wife right now.  But as someone once told him there is no use looking back at the mistakes made, only look forward to the possibilities that lay ahead.

            "So as this is my first trip to Vegas can you suggest any good places to visit?" Harm asked.

            "Well I have only been here once myself and that was years ago.  This place seems to change by the minute.  But maybe tomorrow we could do some sightseeing.  Oh and shopping!" She said excitedly.

            "What is with woman and shopping?" Harm asked.

            "Well it is a perfect excuse for wives to spend their husbands money," she said smiling.

            "Thought so," Harm said as he smiled.

            The intercom buzzed and Harm pressed the button.

            "Mr. Rabb we're here," the driver said.

            "Thank You."

            The driver opened the door and they exited the limo.  A bellman approached to get their luggage.  Hand in Hand they walked inside to the check in counter.

            "Reservations for Rabb," Harm said as he reached the counter.

            "Ah yes Mr. Rabb we've been expecting you.  Here is your key and the bellman will show you to your room."

            "Thank You."

            When they got to their room, Mac gasped.  Room wasn't the word.  The 1300 square foot suite had two floors.  On the first level there was a bathroom, living room, dinning room and bedroom.  On the second floor there was the Master bedroom with a bathroom attached.  The bathroom, Harm noted, was the size of his entire bedroom.  The first floor also had a 700 square foot terrace with a private bar.

 The bellman brought their bags up to the master bedroom.  Staying in character Harm remembered to give a more than generous tip.

            "How about we order room service? " Mac asked as she exited the bathroom.

            "Good idea.  I'm still a little tired and I still want to explore this place some more its huge."

            Mac called the kitchen and ordered a Chicken salad for Harm and a Hamburger with works for herself.

            While Harm went into the bathroom Mac decided she would check out the terrace on the first floor.

            She stepped outside and noticed the spectacular view of the Strip.  She didn't hear Harm come out but she was startled when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.  She had to admit she liked it.

            "Beautiful view," Mac said.

            "Yes it is," Harm said as looked down at Mac's beautiful face.  Not even paying attention to what Mac was pointing out to him.

            Soon the room service arrived.

            "Great I'm starved," Mac said as she sat down at the dinning room table.

            Harm just laughed.  After they were finished eating there was a knock on the door.

            Harm opened the door and  was handed an envelope.  Inside was a note from Webb.

            Harm read the letter,

_Harm Mac,_

_I hope you had a nice flight.  Like the room? Well I have enclosed a schedule with some things to do while you are here. These are some of the things that the other couples did while they were here.  While not doing these things.  Sightsee, visit casinos and do plenty of shopping to keep in character._

_--Webb_

            "Hey who  would argue with orders like that?" Mac asked.

            "Let' see some of the stuff Webb has planned for us," Harm said as read down the list.  "We have tickets to Sigfried and Roy, Tickets for Cirque de Soliel and some dance show.  We also have reservations for some very exclusive restaurants.  We have reservations for a full couple's day at the spa downstairs."

            "Well I think Webb is finally paying us back for all the other assignments he has stuck us with.  How about we go downstairs and check out the pool? I hear there are five of them."

            "Ok let's go."

            Once downstairs they walked through the casino on their way to the pool.

            They stepped outside into the pool area which was gorgeous.  Six acres of pool area, and several large hot tubs.

            "Wow, we're going to have to try out every pool," Harm said.

            "Would that be so you could check out the bikinis in each pool?" Mac teased.

            "Only if you're wearing a bikini in each pool," Harm said seriously.  Mac blushed.

            "How about we check out the gym?" Mac said trying to change the subject.

            "Good idea.  I was reading about it earlier sounds nice."

            Admiral AJ Chegwidden was sitting watching TV when he heard a knock on his door.

            "Webb," he said as he opened the door.  "Come on in."

            "Thanks AJ."

            "So how's it going?" AJ asked referring to a little project they had been working on.  Webb and AJ decided that as long as Harm and Mac were in Vegas under the pretense of marriage they might as well do something to help them along in their real life.

            "Well I think I have everything set up so far.  I have them seeing several shows and they have reservations and some very exclusive romantic restaurants.  And since these places fit in with the investigation it makes it easy to plan.  I also threw in a couple's day at the spa in their hotel.  Plus wait till they see what clothes are being delivered to their suite."  Webb had chosen several outfits for Harm and Mac do wear to various restaurants and shows they would be attending.. 'Just wait till they see what I've picked out' Webb thought to himself. Harm's mouth would hit the floor.

            "I'm glad to see everything is going as planned," AJ said smiling.


	3. Chapter Three

So here's chapter three!!! I hope you like it and keep those reviews coming ^_^ Also if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know!

Mac awoke as the sun started to make its presence known.  Still a little groggy she could feel a warm presence next to her.  She opened her eyes and noticed that sometime during the night, they most have moved and she was now nestled in Harm's arms.  Mac had to admit that she enjoyed this predicament but she wasn't too sure that Harm would when he woke up so she got out of bed and went to shower while he was still asleep.

            Harm woke up and noticed that he was alone in the bed.  'Mac must be up already' he thought.  He decided that since it was already 0700 he wasn't likely to be getting any more sleep he would get up.  He was about to head into the bathroom when he heard the showering running.  He found this particular assignment one of the most difficult ones he had ever been on.  Right behind that door was the woman he loved.  And because of his stupidity he was stuck on this side of the door.  Harm tried to reason with himself but he couldn't deny the fact that in the past when it came to Sarah Mackenzie he had been an idiot.  

'I'm a lawyer. I can convince a Jury of almost anything, but I can't convince the woman I love that I love her.'

            Harm heard the water being shut off and decided he would head downstairs to the living room and make himself some coffee.  Seeing Sarah Mackenzie right out of the shower was too much of a temptation.

            Mac had showered and gotten dressed and now headed downstairs in search of her partner.  She found him drinking a cup coffee out on the terrace.

            "Hey, shower's free," she said as she stepped outside.

            "Oh thanks.  Here you go," Harm said as he handed Mac a cup coffee.  "Don't worry this coffee is strong enough to stop any normal person dead in their tracks.  Just how you like it," he said with a smile.

            "Thanks." That was just one of the many things Mac loved about Harm.  The way he went out of his way for her.  Sure all it required was making another pot of coffee but not even Mic had ever bothered to do something that simple for her.

            "So what's on today's agenda?" Mac asked.

            "Well tonight we have tickets for Sigfried and Roy.  So I thought during the day we could do a little sightseeing.  Visit some of the other hotels nearby.  And of course the day leaves room for plenty of shopping."

            "Now I can show you how well I can spend your money," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

            "Oh really?  Just remember the idea is not to bankrupt your husband on the first day.  At least wait till day two," he said with a smile.

            Mac gave him a playful shove.  "Get in the shower squid."

            "Yes Ma'am."

            After Harm and Mac got dressed they decided they would do a little sightseeing.  The place they went to was the Mirage.

            "We have to come here tonight for Sigfried and Roy so I thought we could find out where it was before hand.  Besides I hear they have a pretty cool endangered species exhibit," Harm said as they entered the hotel.

            Both Harm and Mac admired the serene atmosphere of the hotel.  As in most of the hotels in Vegas the Casinos hit you as soon as you entered the lobby, but in this hotel they noticed several small water falls and lots of lush jungle plant life that seemed to mask the sound coming from the casino.  They made their way to the back of the hotel and out into the gardens.  They then ventured out to the White Tiger exhibit.  This natural habitat housed several different species of animals that Sigfried and Roy were currently trying to preserve.

            "Mac take a look at this," Harm said pointing to several large lions.  "Says here that they are the White Lions of Timbavati (A/N: not sure if that is the correct spelling).  There were only two left in the world and now there are seven."

            "Wow they're gorgeous.  Aww look at the little cub he's so cute."

            After they finished looking at all the animals they decided to head into the gift shop.  After all, as Mac had pointed out, Webb did say they had to shop.  Harm just shook his head and laughed.

            "Harm look at this," Mac said picking up a big Lion stuffed animal.  "I think AJ would like this.  The lions are his favorite animals at the zoo."

            "Are you trying to spoil our godson?" Harm asked noting the rather large size of the animal.  Definitely over double the size of the small boy.

            "It's my job to spoil him.  Besides we're going to miss his birthday so we better get him something big to make up for it."  

            Harm had to smile at her happiness.  He could just picture her shopping for their kids one day.  'Well it's not like that's going to happen anytime soon.' The small voice in Harm's head said.

            "I can just see when you have your own kids to spoil.  You'll go broke," Harm said smiling.

            "Not when I have such a rich and caring husband.  He'll want to spoil my kids just as much as I will," Mac said as she gave Harm a quick kiss and a smile, which caught Harm of guard.

            'I wonder how good he is at getting my hints?' Mac thought.  'Hell if I leave up to him he'll never get it,' Mac thought back at all the times she'd tried to let her somewhat dense partner know how she felt.  She'd even laid it all out on the line in Australia and he still hadn't gotten it.  Actually if she was truthful with herself she would have to admit that he had heard her, he'd just asked for some more time.  And she'd stupidly run to Bugme…. Brumby's arms.  But that was in the past, and Mac resolved that she would stop living in the past.  It was time start anew and it was time to put her new plan into action.  It was one thing to be married to Harm on the assignment; she hoped that by the end of this trip it might actually be a reality.

            "Mac, earth to Mac come in please," Harm said waving his hand in front of Mac's face.

            "Huh?" Mac said as she was brought out of her reverie.

            "Where were you? I've been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes.  Are you ok?"

            "Yes I'm fine and I was only out of it for two minutes and 37 seconds."

            "Are you ever going to tell me how you do that?" Harm asked still amazed at her sense of timing.

            "Are you kidding?  It's a matter national security.  I mean I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Mac said with a teasing smile on her face.

            Harm just laughed.

            After paying for the huge over sized lion and some other 'little' things Mac just had to get, they decided they would head over to Caesar's Palace, which was near by.

            Once in Caesar's Palace Mac suggested that they head downstairs to the mall.

            "Harm I think Webb gave us specific orders.  Those orders included plenty of shopping.  Besides he made the mistake of giving us a platinum credit card."

            "Didn't you buy enough stuff when we were back at the Mirage?"

            "Shop till you drop!" Mac just said excitedly.

            Harm laughed.  He was glad to see Mac happy.  He hadn't seen her this happy and carefree in a long time.

            "Ok then, where should we head to first?" Harm asked getting just as excited as she was.

            "Well let's see.  Ooh they have a discovery channel store.  I was watching this program on TV about dinosaurs and I really wanted to get the video."

            "Ok Discovery Channel store it is."  

            Both and Harm and Mac were enjoying themselves immensely.  For the first time in a long time they could just be Harm and Sarah.  No ranks and regulations in the way.  They both understood how important this assignment was, but that didn't stop them from having fun.

            After the Discovery store they headed over to FAO Schwartz where Mac bought some more gifts for little AJ.  Then they headed over to the IMAX theatre where they rode the mystery of Atlantis Ride.  The ride was actually a 3-D experience almost like a roller coaster.  Mac was squealing with delight during the whole ride.

            "Well squid we weren't exactly pulling g's but I think the ride was fun.  And now comes food."

            "I should have known.  Where do you want to go for lunch?" Harm asked still amazed by Mac's appetite.

            "How about the Cheesecake Factory.  I hear the food is great.  And I know they have great desserts."

            "Well we better hurry.  If I remember correctly somebody gets vicious when they don't eat," Harm teased.

            Hand in hand they made their way to the Cheesecake Factory.

            Once they were seated they began to look through their menus.

            "So what looks good?" Harm asked.

            "The tons of fun burger.  Look at this.  Two large burgers put together with lettuce tomato cheese and a special sauce."

            "I shouldn't have asked."

            "You know Harm you should really try eating some meat.  I mean all that rabbit food will come back to haunt you some day."

            "You should talk.  Mac I am amazed at how you stay so thin eating that food.  I mean most people who ate all that food…"

            "Would be fat? Is that what you were trying to say," Mac said looking annoyed.

            "Well not exactly."

            "So you're saying that you wouldn't like me if I was fat?" Mac looked really mad now.

            'How did this happen' Harm thought about the unfolding conversation.  Every time he opened his mouth it always seemed like something stupid came out.

            "Uhhh No I mean, wait… well that's not what I meant," Harm bumbled.

            Mac started laughing, which confused Harm even more.

            "Calm down I was only kidding," Mac said still laughing.

            "You know things like that aren't funny.  Could give a guy a heart attack."

            Soon they placed their orders and slipped into a nice friendly conversation.

            'Just like old times' Harm thought as he listened to Mac talk about the recent dinosaur exhibit she had seen at the Smithsonian.

            After Mac had polished off her ridiculously sized burger it was time for dessert.

            "So which one do you want to get?" Harm asked pointing to the long list of different types of cheesecake.

            "Well, I was thinking about the tuxedo cheesecake.  Tons of hot fudge and caramel sauce looks good."

            "If that's what the lady wants then that's what the lady gets."

            Soon a large slice of cheesecake was delivered to the table.

            "Ok Mac you try it first," Harm said handing her a fork.

            "Ok. Hmmm it's good."

            "Here squid try some," Mac said as the she fed him a piece.

            "Not bad actually pretty good," Harm went to feed Mac a piece that somehow missed her mouth and landed on her nose.

            "Harm!"

            "Ooops," was all he said as he laughed.  Mac had hot fudge running all down her face.

            "Just wait squid, payback is hell," Mac said with a gleam in her eyes.

            "Don't worry ninja girl I can take anything you can dish out."

            After lunch they continued to walk around the mall.  A particular store caught Mac's eye and she decided to step things up a notch.

            "Let's go in here," she said pointing to a store across the mall.

            "Ok," Harm said before he realized exactly where they were going.

            When Mac led him inside Victoria Secret he started to panic.  

'I can't be in here.  Especially with Mac of all people.'

"Uhh Mac maybe I should just wait outside," Harm said trying to mask his discomfort.

"What's the matter Harm?" Mac asked noticing Harm's face turning red.

"Nothing," Harm said hoping he sounded more convincing then he felt.

"Good.  Then there is no need for you to wait outside."  Harm groaned inwardly.  If this was payback then he was in hell.

"What do you think of these?"

Harm turned to see Mac holding up a pair of red thong panties.  His eyes almost went out of his head.

'What is she doing?'

"Um there nice," Harm squeaked out.

Mac was having a field day.  She hadn't had this much fun watching Harm squirm in a long time.

"Or what about these?" Mac held up a pair of black barely there lace panties and Harm thought he was going to die on the spot.

"Which one do you think is better?"  Mac knew that although Harm came off as the cocky arrogant pilot, he was really a prude underneath.  She loved every minute of this torture.

"See I can't decide.  Maybe I should just get both.  But then there are these over here.  Decisions, decisions."

Harm was visibly sweating at this point.  'Why is this bothering me so much?' Harm asked himself.  He knew the answer.  It was one thing if this was Mac his best friend who he had no feelings for what so ever. But this was Mac the woman he was in love with.  And to say that he was slightly turned on by the whole experience was an understatement.  

"Umm well… I guess they're all nice."

"Well I guess I will just have to get all of them."  

And with that Mac paid for her purchases and decided she would save Harm any further embarrassment and they left the mall.  Once they were out of the mall and into the limo Harm felt relieved to say the least.  Harm decided that the best way to relieve any tension (actually the best way to make him feel better) was to change topics.

            "We'd better get this thing back to the room," Harm said pointing to the lion sitting next to Mac in the limo.

            "Don't be scared harm.  It's not going to bite."

            "Very funny.  So what do you want to do after we get back to the hotel?" Harm asked as he played with the radio.

            "Well I was thinking since we have to go to the show tonight we could relax for a little while before we have to get ready for the show."

            "Sounds like a plan," Harm said finally finding a radio station he liked.

            Once they got back to the hotel a bellman came to help them with their bags.  Mac had decided she would make her husband broke a day ahead of schedule.

            "Don't you think people are going to find it funny.  I mean us walking in with that thing," Harm said pointing to the lion the bellman was now wheeling in.

            "Harmon Rabb since when did you care what other people thought?" Mac said laughing at his obvious discomfort.

            Finally they made it up to their room.  After depositing their purchases in the spare bedroom, they went downstairs to explore the casino.  

            "I've never been much of a gambling man myself.  But I guess I am going to have to try and look like one," Harm said as they entered the casino.  

            When Harm approached one of the cashier booths he was slightly surprised to find out that he already had a $50,000 credit limit set up.

            Harm got $2,000 worth of chips and headed over to one of the blackjack tables.

            "Now squid are you sure you know how to play?" Mac whispered as he sat down.

            "I'm a natural," Harm said trying to sound confident.

            He lost his first two games but won his next three.  With his winnings he headed over to one of the roulette wheels.

            "Ok Mac which one do you think we should go with?"

            "Well to start of with, I think our best bet is to go with either red or black.  See how are luck goes, then go with a number."

            Harm placed his bet on red and won.

            Then Mac suggest he place his bet on 32 red.  They won.  After their third win in a row, Harm really got into it.  He turned to Mac and gave her a huge kiss, which caught her totally of guard.

            "Mac you're my lady luck.  You're a natural." Then he spun her around.

            Mac was laughing as she said, "Put me down squid."  After little more time spent in the casino they cashed in their winnings and headed upstairs to get ready for the show.

            Webb looked at his watch and noticed right about now some of the clothes he had picked out should be delivered to Harm and Mac's room.  He remembered all the times he would complain to his cousin about them.  How infuriating he thought they were.  But if truth be told they were the closest friends he had next to his cousin.  His cousin had once asked him why they didn't just get together and get it over with?  Webb had told him that everyone had been asking the same question for years and nobody knew the answer.  His cousin would have liked to see the two of them get together.  So that's exactly what he was trying to do.  Plus if it got rid of the fighting and bickering he seemed to be caught in the middle of lately then that would be an added bonus.

            Harm and Mac had just gotten back to their room when there was a knock on the door.  Harm went to go answer the door.  A large rack of clothing was wheeled into the room along with an envelope.  Harm thanked the bellman and brought everything inside.  He opened the letter and wasn't surprised to find a note from Webb inside.

Here are some clothes I thought you could use for your evenings out.  Let me know if you need anything else.

_--Webb._

            "What happened to Webb?" Harm asked as he looked over the clothes.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean when was Webb ever this nice to us?"

            "Good question.  But as long as he's being generous who am I to complain?"

            "Right let's enjoy it while we can."

            After ordering room service and eating in, Harm and Mac started getting ready for the show.

            Mac looked through the clothes that Webb had sent over.  She decided on a beautiful but simple black dress.  Harm had also gone through the clothes that Webb sent over and decided on a dark charcoal suit.

            Mac had finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to the living room.  Harm was already waiting for her.  His breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw her. 'She looks gorgeous.'  Mac was having similar thoughts, as she looked Harm over. Mac was wearing a black halter dress that was fitted till the waist where it flared out till it ended knee length.  Harm was wearing a charcoal suit with a metallic blue colored shirt and tie.  The color of the shirt and tie made his eyes glow.

            "Wow Mac, you look fabulous."

            "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

            They made it to the show with time to spare.  They were led to their table where they sat down and ordered something to drink.

            The show was amazing and both Harm and Mac had a great time.

            "Mac did you see when they appeared out of nowhere and landed on the table behind us?  I wonder how they did that?"

            "It's Magic.  It's not supposed to be explained," Mac said with a smile on her face.

            They made back to the hotel and back to their room.  When they walked into to the room Harm decided he would turn on the radio.

            Mac had just returned from the bathroom when she heard the radio playing downstairs.  She headed down to the living room.  She searched and found Harm sitting outside on the terrace.  She went and sat down next to him.  At first it seemed like he didn't even notice she was there.  He looked like he was a million miles away.  Mac was surprised when he turned towards her and asked her if she wanted to dance.

            Harm had been doing a lot of thinking lately.  Even before this assignment.  The truth was he knew he wasn't getting any younger.  He had everything a man his age could seem to want.  A Successful career, and lots of friends.  But what he really wanted was a family.  And not with just anyone.  He wanted a family with Mac.  And he knew that now was his chance to make it right.

            Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight, floated out onto the terrace:

It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
  


            Harm pulled Mac close as they swayed to the music.

We go to  a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

Mac was shocked when Harm started singing along with the song.

I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you  
  


Mac pulled back to look at Harm.  Harm sang the last line of the song to still speechless Mac.

I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

"Sarah when it comes to you I've been the biggest idiot in the world.  I only hope that it's not too late.  Because it's true Sarah, the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you."

Mac had tears streaming down her face.  And finally they were tears of joy.  No matter what happened from now on in her life, she was no longer alone.


	4. Chapter Four

SinCity Chapter 4

If you have any suggestions or 

comments email me at

WalkerTRngr@aol.com

Also reviews are always nice ^_^

Mac awoke and this time when she felt herself snuggled in Harm's arms, she didn't pull away.  She didn't have to.  The previous night, Harm had admitted his feelings and they had spent the whole night talking.  Really talking, something that they had needed to do.

Eventually she felt Harm's breathing change as he started to stir.  As he woke he pulled Mac closer to him.

"Mornin Ninja girl," he said with a smile.

"Morning flyboy."

Yes today was a good day.  

"So what are we doing today?" Mac asked.

"Well in the evening we have reservations to eat at The Top of The World restaurant at the Stratosphere.  But during the day we have no real set plans.  So I guess we'll see what happens."

"Sounds good to me," Mac said.

"Now I'm guessing that someone is probably hungry.  So how about I order us some breakfast?"

"It's a plan."

William Critchon was working at the front desk when he saw Harm and Mac come down and leave the hotel.  He had been watching the couple since they had arrived at the hotel.  It seemed they were perfect for his next target.  Young, Rich and Flashy.  He had a meeting later with his partner to finalize the details of their plan. After all if you botch it up you could be out money, or you could leave the police enough evidence.  Everything had to be planned out carefully.

After breakfast Harm and Mac decided they would explore some more of the other hotels near by.

Their first stop was the at the New York New York hotel next door to their hotel.  This particular Hotel was the first ever hotel to have a roller coaster on the roof.  Not one to pass up a thrill Harm and Mac headed for the roof.  The roller coaster was a neat experience.  It offered you a view of the entire Strip.

After leaving the New York hotel they headed over to the Venetian.  The Venetian was a fairly new hotel in comparison to the ones surrounding it.  Of course a trip down to the mall in the hotel was necessary.

"Harm there is never a limit to how much time a woman can spend shopping.  If she doesn't get all her shopping done in one day she'll continue the next."

Harm just shook his head.  On this trip he was seeing a different side of Mac.  One he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Hey Mac look," Harm said pointing to the river of water that was flowing through the mall.

"You go for a gondola ride on the river."

            "Wow, I always wanted to go to Venice."

            "I know, you were dying to take a romantic ride with a gorgeous guy like me by your side," Harm said with a grin on his face.

            "Gorgeous yes.  Like you? Well…"

            "Hey!" Harm said pretending to be hurt.

            "But since you're all that's available at the moment, I guess a ride with you will have to do," She teased.

            Harm and Mac boarded the gondola and sat back to enjoy the ride.  As they rode Mac kept pointing out different stores they just had to stop in.  Harm had a huge grin on his face as thought about how happy he was. He was surprised at how simple it was to let go once he had finally done so.  For years he had been too afraid to let go.  Afraid he would lose his lifeline.  What he never realized was that by not letting go he was losing his lifeline, Mac.

            "What's the smile for sailor?" Mac asked.

            "Just laughing at my own stupidity over the years."

            "Oh you mean you're referring to the fact that you couldn't get your head out of your six?"

            "Well if you want to be blunt yes. I'm just glad I finally wised up," Harm said seriously.

            The gondola reached the end and as soon as the pair disembarked the boat Mac headed shopping.

            "Look at this painting," Mac said as she pointed to a small canvas that depicted an Irish country scene.  Deciding that the painting would be perfect for Uncle Matt, Mac decided to get it.  

            "You are going to get something for your mother on this trip aren't you?" Mac scolded.

            "Yea I guess so," Harm said shrugging.

            "Guess so? Harm do I have to make it an order?" Mac asked teasing.

            "No.  Don't worry as soon as I see something that she would like I'll get it."

            As Mac went into the next store, a Jewelry store across the way caught Harm's eye.

            "Hey Mac I'll be right back. I think I might have found something for my mother."

            "Ok, I'll be here."

            Harm made his way over to the Jewelry store, as soon as he entered a man behind one of the counters asked if he needed any assistance with anything.

            "Actually could you show me your engagement rings?"

            "Certainly sir they're right over here," the man said as the he led Harm over to a counter in the corner.

            Harm scanned through the glass seeing if anything caught his eye.  Then he saw it.  A beautifully cut, heart shaped solitaire diamond on a platinum band.  To harm the shape of the diamond held great significance.  Since the first time he had laid eyes on Sarah Mackenzie he had instantly fallen in love with her.  The first time he saw her she had stolen his heart away.  Harm knew that this was the ring.  Without a moment's hesitation he told the clerk that he would take the ring. He asked the clerk about getting the ring engraved and the man told him it would take two days.  Harm decided on the message and told the clerk he'd be back in two days to pick it up.  

            Not to raise any suspicions when he saw Mac again, he decided he would also look for something for his mother.  He decided on a Guardian Angel pendant.  When he was younger his mother had always told him about Guardian Angels.  After his father had gone missing his mother had told that he was now his Guardian Angel and that no matter where Harm jr. went his father was watching over him.  

            After purchasing the pendant Harm headed in search of Mac.  He founded her exactly where he had met her.

            "So did you find something for your mother?"

            "Yea I did. I found her a nice pendant I think she'll really like."

            "See was that so hard? Come on sailor it's time for lunch."

            "You and your stomach.  Are you ever not hungry?" Harm asked.  He was amazed how she could even eat him under the table.

            "Now you know that's a stupid question.  I'm always hungry."

            "You're right how stupid of me to even ask.  Let's eat," Harm said smiling.

            After eating lunch Harm and Mac decided they would head back to the hotel and spend some time working out in the gym.

            "I think a few hours in the gym would be nice.  Wouldn't want you getting flabby now would we?" Mac teased.

            "Definitely not."

When they got down to the gym Mac went for the treadmill while Harm headed for one of the weight lifting machines.

            Mac had just completed a five-mile run cycle when she decided to get something to drink.  Heading for the snack bar she got a fruit smoothie.  

            While sipping her drink Mac watched Harm work out.  She had to admit he had a great body and he looked great working out.  Something told her that she should stop staring but she eventually decided that it had been the same voice that had been telling her to stop since she'd met Harm.  Well she wasn't going to stop this time.  Nope this time if she and Harm couldn't get it right then that was it.  They had finally admitted their feelings for each other so it was time to move forward.

            Harm had just finished a set of ab exercises when he looked up and noticed Mac staring at him.  He couldn't deny that he too had been watching her earlier.  He decided that this was it.  If after this trip things didn't workout between him and Mac then that was it.  But he had to at least try his best.  After all if he couldn't get it right then that was it.  She was the one and there would be no one else.  

            "See something you like?" Harm asked with a gleam in his eyes.

            For a second Mac was caught off guard.  But she quickly recovered. 'Remember it's now or never,' she told herself.

            "Maybe," Mac teased back.

            "Maybe?" Harm said pretending he was hurt by her comment.

            "Yea maybe.  I think I'll need a closer inspection of the merchandise in order to tell whether or not it's to my liking," Mac said matching the gleam in his eyes with one of her own.

            Harm knew this wasn't some show they were putting for the benefit of their cover; this was real.  He was no longer pretending.  She was no longer pretending.

            "Well consular as you can see I'm kind of sweaty and in need of a shower.  Know of anyone who might want to help me get cleaned up?" Harm asked.

            "Well I might know of someone.  I mean we have to make sure all of you gets clean.  Wouldn't want to miss any spots."

            William Critchon pulled up to his friend Billy Randals apartment.  Billy worked a clerical job in the police department.  He was the inside man who had the drop and what evidence the police had about the murders.  So far the cops didn't have a enough evidence to convict anyone.  Will was hoping they could keep it that way.

            "Hey Billy," he said as he stepped into the apartment.

            "Hey Will.  So what have you got?"

            "Well there is new couple I have been watching for the last couple days. Very rich, flashy and naïve.  The husband set up a $50,000 credit line at the casino.  They also came back with a shit load of stuff they had bought shopping.  I don't think they should be too hard to nab. I say as with the other couples we send them an invitation to one of the shows at the hotel.  Then after the show we tell them we will escort them backstage to meet the performers."

            In the other three murders they had lured the couples to a show then afterward Will had gone to take them backstage compliments of the hotel.  Of course they never made it backstage.  After they had ridded them of wallet, room keys and other personal items, they had gone on to raid their hotel rooms and then clear out any accounts that had been set up with the hotel.  So far they had collected over a quarter million dollars in money and valuables.

            "Works for me.  Ok let's go over the particulars…"

            Harm and Mac never made it to their dinner reservation, but neither one seemed to mind.


	5. Chapter Five

SinCity Chapter 5

Keep those reviews coming!!!!!

(Or I might have to hold future

chapters hostage).

^_^

            It was almost noon by the time Harm and Mac finally woke up.  Neither remembered a time when they felt happier then they did now.  After showering and getting dressed, they decided they would head downstairs to get something to eat.

            "I'm starved," Mac said as she looked over her menu.

            "For once I'm not surprised," Harm said flashing her his sexy smile.

            Mac ordered the largest burger on the menu with all the trimmings.  Harm just shook his head.  How Mac could look they way she did eating what she did, was to him, a modern mystery.

            All through lunch neither Harm nor Mac could seem to stop staring at each other.  Both had the biggest smiles on their faces that wouldn't fade.  After finishing lunch it was time for dessert.

            "I vote for the tiramisu," Harm said looking over his dessert menu. 

            "Sounds good to me flyboy."

            After downing the biggest piece of tiramisu either of them had ever seen they decided that they would head to the casino.  After all, Harm still hadn't made a dent in the $50,000 credit line he had.

            Harm headed for on of the roulette wheels while Mac headed back upstairs to get some aspirin for a slight headache she had.

            When Mac got back downstairs she froze as she saw some tall blonde bimbo (A/N: I have nothing against blondes, I don't mean to offend anyone) sitting and chatting next to Harm at the wheel.  As usual he seemed oblivious to her obvious flirtation.  Mac noticed how Harm seemed to be flirting back.  She rationalized with her self that was just Harm's personality; it was nothing.  But that didn't stop the bad feeling that started to spread.  She thought back to all the other blondes that crossed Harm's path.  It seemed he hardly ever dated a brunette.

            Mac decided she better approach and see what was going on.

            Harm saw Mac approaching the table out of the corner of his eye.  Suddenly he was completely oblivious to the blonde next to him or anyone else for that matter.  All he saw was his beautiful Sarah.  As soon as she reached the table, he stood up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.  This of course didn't go unnoticed by the bimbo sitting next to him.  Mac saw how the blonde seemed to scowl.

            'Good.'  She gave the other woman a 'back off he's mine look.'

            "So Harm how's it going?" Mac asked saucily.

            "Well not too good.  But maybe my luck will change now that you're here."

            With that comment the blonde got up with a huff.

            After wasting $2,000 at the roulette wheel Harm and Mac decided that they would go for a swim.

            Under a floral print sundress, Mac wore a fire engine red bikini.  Harm had to keep himself in check at the site of her in the bikini.

            "So sailor which pool should we try out first.  I do believe that as long as I wore a bikini we could try out all the pools."

            Harm hoped his sanity lasted that long.

            They headed for the Director's Pool first. Both Harm and Mac were enjoying each other's company immensely.  For the first time there were no moments of awkward silence.  Nor was there the presence of the constant tension that seemed to always hang in the air.  For the first time both Harm and Mac were completely at ease, carefree.

            Harm snuck up on Mac when she had her back turned to him.  He grabbed her, and started spinning her around before he proceeded to tickle her.  Mac let out a squeal of surprise before she tried to fend off her attacker.

            An older woman sitting on a chaise next to the edge of the pool couldn't help but comment to her best friend.

            "Aren't they adorable.  I can remember when me and Harry were like that," the woman said a smile gracing her face.

            After about two hours spent by the pool Harm and Mac decided they would head inside to get ready for their spa appointment.

            "Ooh I think this is going to be Webb's best idea yet," Mac said excitedly.

"I don't know Mac.  Webb has me signed up for an aromatherapy pedicure.  Not really my thing."

"What's the matter? Not manly enough for you?" Mac said teasingly.  "Can't handle it?"

"I can handle it.  No need to worry," Harm said defensively.

"I wasn't.  Now let's go sailor."

            Once they reached the spa, they were lead to a private room where the treatments would take place.

            Both Harm and Mac were getting Swedish massages, facials, and aromatherapy pedicures.  Harm was still unsure about the pedicure thing but Mac told him to stop acting like a baby.

            Half way into the pedicure Harm had to admit he was enjoying himself.

            "Hey Mac this isn't half bad."

            "I told you," Mac said smiling.

            "So Mac, I hear when women get these kinda things done, it's really just a time to run the gossip mill.  Know anything good?"

            Mac just laughed.

            "Ok I have an interesting question?  How much do you think the office pool is up to?" Harm said.

            "That's a good question.  Oh you should have seen the other day I saw Harriet talking with Tiner.  She was writing something down in a notebook then I saw him give her $10.  So I went up to them and I asked very causally what was going on, they looked like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  Both of their faces went red.  Tiner said he thought he was being called away and Harriet said she thought she heard her phone ringing.  Can you believe that they honestly think we have no idea about the pool that's being going on for years?  I even caught AJ placing a bet.  Of course not one to be caught he just told me that he was returning money to Harriet that he had borrowed from her.  Like I believed that one."

            "Who do you think should win? I vote for Harriet.  After all wouldn't it be fitting if the office matchmaker actually one.  Plus I can see her putting the money to good use.  Her just moving and all."

            "I agree.  I say when we get back I give Harriet a little indicating as to when to place her bet."

            "So anything else I should know about?  I'm not out of touch am I?"

            "Out of touch?" Mac questioned.

            "Yea, remember when Bud sent Harriet those Roses on Valentine's Day?"

            "Yea, what about them?"

            "Well I happened to be talking to Sturgis in the break room about how I didn't understand how something as simple as flowers could mean so much to a woman.  Harriet happened to walk in just as I made my statement.  She asked me if she minded if she commented.  I told her not all.  Then she proceeded to tell me that I was out of touch and God help my wife when I was married.  Of course Sturgis was teasing me about it the whole afternoon."

            "Well I don't think your wife finds you too out of touch.  But flowers aren't a bad thing.  In fact I don't thinks she would mind some now and then," Mac said smiling.

            "I'll have to remember that."

            Will had it all planned out.  He was sending Mr. and Mrs. Rabb and invitation for a show for the following evening.  Of course the show also included an invitation to meet the performers after the show.  Every detail was all planned out.  Soon they would have enough money and they could leave Vegas.

Harm and Mac had finished their pedicures and were getting massages.  After the massage they took a small lunch break then they moved onto the facials.

Harm wasn't too sure about all the goo they were putting on his face but he thought he'd give it a try.  After all the pedicure turned out to be ok.  Once it was all over Harm complained his face felt slimy.

"Maaac," he whined.  "Feel my face.  It's slimy," he said pouting.

"Stop whining you big baby."

"I'm not whining," Harm said defensively.          

"We better go change sailor. We don't want to be late for the show."

"Yea I guess."

Harm had gotten a message from the Jeweler that the ring was ready a day early.  While Mac was in the shower Harm decided he would run over and pick

up. He left Mac a note.

_Mac_

_Got a note a message was left _

_for us downstairs.  Be right back. _                                                                                                      

          Mac had just gotten out of the shower when she noticed the note sitting on the bed.  Mac not knowing when Harm left assumed he had just left and would be back in a little while.  Ten minutes later as she was blow-drying her hair he returned.

          "Hey Sailor where did you run off too?"

          "The front desk called and told me they had a fax waiting for me downstairs.  Funny thing I went down there and it wasn't for me.  Turns out there happens to be another guy in this hotel with the last name Rabb," Harm said hoping he sounded believable.

          "Oh, ok just didn't know where were till I found the note.  You almost ready?  The show starts in forty-five minutes."

          "Yea I'll be ready in five."

          Harm made his way into the bathroom and closed the door.  He took the ring out of his pocket.  He looked at the inscription written inside the ring.

It began in a rose garden.  H & S forever.

          Now all Harm had to do was find the perfect moment to pop the question.

          Webb had just gotten off the phone with Mac.  She had just done her daily check in.  She said that so far they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.  They had been playing the part well, but Mac still hadn't seen any signs of the would be murderers.  Webb had been going over the facts of three murders and he still wasn't sure what was the last common factor that tied all these couples together.  He knew it was there, he just wasn't seeing it.  Hopefully Harm and Mac would find something out soon.

          Harm and Mac had gotten to the Treasure Island Hotel early so they were treated with the Buccaneer Bay show before the headed into see the circus.  The Buccaneer Bay show was a show put on every hour in the evening.  Two ships, one with English sailors and one with pirates battled it out on the high seas.  Of course, since this was the Treasure Island Hotel, the pirates eventually won out.  After the show they headed inside to the theatre to see the circus.

            Cirque de Soliel, was a circus that originated in Canada.  But what set this circus apart from others was the fact that it was devoid of any animals. It was comprised of some of the world's most amazing and talented acrobats.

            Mac noticed that all through out the show Harm seemed to be somewhere else.  He seemed preoccupied with something.  Mac didn't question Harm about it figuring that if it were really important he would share it with her.

            After the show they went back to the hotel.  Harm noticed that a note had been slipped under their door.  He opened it up.  Inside was an invitation and two tickets to attend one of the shows in the hotel.  Also afterward they were invited to go backstage and meet with the performers.

            "Sounds like fun," Mac said as she read over the invitation.  Mac decided that since it was such a beautiful evening she would go and sit outside on the patio.

            Harm saw this as his chance.  He ran upstairs to change. 

Mac was sitting outside admiring the gorgeous view.  She hoped they had a break in the case soon.  As much as she was enjoying this assignment that still didn't change the fact that there were two killers on the loose that could strike at any moment.    

Harm took one last look in the mirror smoothed over his uniform and headed downstairs.  Before he went outside he turned on the radio.  He was delighted when the perfect song started playing, he turned up the volume and headed outside.

Mac heard the sliding glass door open and turned around.  She gasped when she saw Harm walk out onto the patio wearing his dress whites.  That was the one article of clothing that was guaranteed to leave her breathless and weak in the knees every time.

Harm didn't know what possessed him to pack his dress whites.  But some little voice in the back of his head had been nagging him to pack them so he did.  Boy was he glad he did.  Mac might have said that they were overrated, but he knew better.  He knew how much she enjoyed seeing him in them.                     

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

You'd be like Heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.
    
    At long last love has arrived
    
    And I thank God I'm alive.
    
    You're just too good to be true.
    
    Can't take my eyes off you.

Mac didn't know what to say.  Harm was serenading her with one of her all time favorite songs.  She remembered hearing the song way back when and it had always reminded her of Harm.
    
    Pardon the way that I stare.
    
    There's nothing else to compare.
    
    The sight of you leaves me weak.
    
    There are no words left to speak,
    
    But if you feel like I feel,
    
    Please let me know that it's real.
    
    You're just too good to be true.
    
    Can't take my eyes off you.
    
                   Harm got down on one knee.
    
                   "Sarah, will you marry me?"
    
    A/N: The song is "Can't Take my Eyes off You," by Frankie Valli.


	6. Chapter Six

            Mac was speechless.  Did she hear him right?

            'Oh my God, Harm just asked me to marry him!!'

            "Of course I'll marry you," she said as tears of joy streamed down her face.

            Harm was so excited he picked Mac up and started spinning her around.  Finally his life made sense.  His whole life he had been in search of something.  And until this moment he never really knew what he was looking for.

            "So sailor you're finally ready for the white picket fence and the two kids?" Mac teased.

            "Well I don't know about the two kids."

            Mac suddenly withdrew from Harm's embrace.  Did he not want kids? She always thought he wanted a family.

            "Sarah look at me," Harm said turning Mac around so she was facing him.  "I didn't say that I don't want kids.  I just was thinking more than two."

            Mac playfully slapped Harm in the arm as she said 'jerk.'  Harm got serious again as he pulled the ring out of the box.  Mac gasped as she looked at the ring.  She was so excited at what Harm had asked earlier she hadn't even looked at the ring.  It was exquisite.

            "Sarah when I saw this ring, I knew this was the one.  You've had my heart from the beginning."

            Mac took the ring and read the inscription, "It began in a rose garden.  H & S forever."

            This time Mac didn't even try to fight the cascade of tears running down her face.  Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd be lucky enough to find a man like Harm.  When she was growing up, her father had always told her that she wasn't good enough for a nice guy.  Nobody would ever want her.  And for years that's exactly what she had believed.  She'd believed that up until the day she met Harm.  Even when he knew everything about her past, he still didn't treat her any different, love her any less.

            Harm brushed away her tears, as he pulled her close.

            "Sarah as long as I'm living I promise to make sure the only tears you ever see are tears of joy," this statement of course prompted Mac to cry even more which made Harm laugh.  Mac too started to laugh.

            Inspiration struck Harm.

            "So now that you've said yes.  I say we get married right now."

            "Right now?"

            "Yea, I mean we are in Vegas.  I don't think we'll have that much trouble finding a wedding chapel.  Then when this assignment is over we can go home and plan a huge wedding with all our family and friends.  What do you say?"  Harm said excitedly.

            At first Mac wasn't sure.  But then she decided to throw caution to the wind.  This was Harm.  The truth is she didn't want to wait another second to marry him.  She'd been waiting for so many years.

            "Let's do it," this comment earned Mac another spin around as Harm let out a cry of joy.

            Harm was still in his dress whites as they walked through the casino to get to the lobby.  Mac saw more than a few heads turn in Harm's direction.  She didn't worry this time.  This time she had no doubt where she stood in Harm's heart.

            Once they reached the lobby they summoned for the limo got in and were on their way.  The driver asked them where they wanted to go and they told him the nearest wedding chapel.  The driver smiled as he sped away.

            Once they got to the chapel the reality of what they were doing finally hit Mac.  She was surprised that she wasn't nervous.

            Mac stepped out of the limo and was relieved.  This place looked a lot nicer than some of the other places she had seen while they were here.  The other day they had passed "The Hunk a Hunk a Burnin' Love Chapel" and Mac had laughed.  To think people got married in places like that.

            Hand in hand they walked into the Chapel.  Robert their limo driver told them that his brother John owned the place. Once inside Mac was in awe at how beautiful the place was.  Robert explained to them that the chapel was unique in comparison to most of the others found along the strip.  It wasn't just some joint couples wondered into.

            The Chapel itself was littered with dozens of vases all full of roses of every color of the rainbow.  The stained glass windows depicted huge rose blossoms.

Since Robert had been hand picked by Webb for the investigation he had been privy as to what was going on.  He had also seen how throughout investigation the interaction between Harm and Mac changed.  In one week he had gotten a glimpse of what Harm's and Mac's friends' had been seeing for years.

            "So Sarah we meet in a Rose garden and marry in one," Harm said smiling.  

Mac was wearing a dress that she had found in with the clothes Webb had sent over.  When she first saw the dress she thought it was kind of odd for the investigation.  It was an off-white color satin dress that was strapless.  It was a tight fitting in the front and in the back it flared out with a slight train.

            Harm had never seen Mac more beautiful.  People said a woman had a certain glow on her wedding day.  Harm had to agree.

            Mac also couldn't remember a time when Harm looked more gorgeous then he did at this moment.  This time when Harm smiled, Mac didn't have to wonder who he was smiling at or why.  This was it; in less than five minutes she would become Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.

            Robert's brother would be conducting the ceremony and Robert and his sister-in-law would be the witnesses.

            "Marriage is a sacred bond where two souls finally come together as one for life," John said.

            "Harm and Sarah today you will become and man and wife and from what I can see no two people are better suited together."

            "Harmon Rabb, do you take Sarah to be your wife in sickness and in health, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

            "I do," Harm said as tears sprung to his eyes.  Harm knew he wasn't the type to cry.  He was one of those macho guys who never felt it necessary to show any emotions.  But he couldn't help it.

            "And do you Sarah Mackenzie take Harmon to be your husband in sickness and in health, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

            "I do," Mac said as tears also streamed down her face.

            "By the power vested in me and the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

            And that's exactly what Harm did.  They hard shared numerous kisses this passed week but nothing compared to the one they were sharing at the moment.

            'I guess this is what it's like to kiss your wife,' Harm said to himself.

             Harm and Mac pulled with the biggest grins on their faces.

            'Finally!' They both said to themselves.

Robert snapped a few pictures with a disposable camera he'd had in the limo.  Once the picture taking was done they headed back into the limo and back to the hotel.

            "So Mac, I was thinking."

            "About?"

            "Well I noticed that we only have about one year left on our 'deal'."  At the mention of their 'deal' Mac's heart skipped a beat.  "Anyway I was thinking why wait till the five years are up?  Why not start right now?  Your looks my brains?"

            "What it has your looks and my brains?"

            "Mac I don't care as he/she is happy and healthy.  With ten fingers and ten toes," Harm said seriously.  "So is that a yes?"

Mac didn't answer him she just kissed him.

            "I'll take that as a yes!" Harm said with a smile.  Mac laughed.  Yes today was a good day.  If anyone had told Mac that today she become and engaged and get married in the span of a half an hour she would have said they were crazy.  But now here she was, married and the happiest woman in the world.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sin City Chapter 7

Thanks for all the wonderful

Reviews  ^_^

            Harm woke up smiling as the previous nights events replayed in his mind.  He was married!  He remembered something he'd forgotten to do the previous night.  Careful not to wake his wife, 'Wow I like the sound of that' Harm said.  Harm went down to the living room and to the phone.  He dialed a familiar number.

            "Hello?" Trish Burnett said as he picked up the phone.

            "Mom," Harm said excitedly.

            "Harmon is that you? How are you doing?" Trish said happy to hear from her son.

            "I'm doing great.  Guess what?"

            "What?" Trish said obviously curious.

            "I got married last night!"

            "Harmon are you drunk?" Harm had told Trish he was going to Vegas but he didn't tell her why or with whom.

            "Of course not mom.  Me and Mac got married last night."

            "Oh my God!" Trish screamed into the phone.  "Frank, Frank." Trish called her husband.

            "Yes?" Franks said coming into the kitchen.

            "Harm and Mac got married last night."

            "That's wonderful," Frank said.  He had always considered Harm his son and as any father would be he was proud.

            "Darling that's wonderful.  I didn't think I'd live to see the day.  But you didn't tell me you and Mac were dating."

            "Well we weren't.  We admitted our feelings for each other then when we went shopping a few days ago I saw the perfect ring.  I bought it and proposed, and I was lucky enough that she said yes.  Then on a spur of the moment decision we decided to get married," Harm said unable to hide the happiness in his voice.

            "Well I'm very happy for you sweetheart.  You tell that beautiful wife of yours that as soon as you get back to D.C. we'll come out and visit."

            "Will do mom.  Love you."

            "Love you too Harmon. Bye."

            "Bye mom," Harm said as he hung up the phone.

            "Harm," Mac said groggily as she walked into the living room.

            "Yes Mrs. Rabb?" Mac smiled.

            "Who was on the phone?"

            "Mom.  She said that as soon as we get back to D.C. her and Frank are going to come out for a visit."

            "That'll be great.  I haven't seen your mom in awhile."

            "Now my beautiful jarhead what would you like to do today?" Harm asked smiling.

            "Well I know what I would like to do," Mac said with a gleam in her eyes.  "But I also know what we have to do.  There has to be a break in this case soon so we better keep up the part as best we can.  And don't forget tonight we were invited to that show."

            "I know duty calls.  Well I'm going to give Webb a call let him know what's going on.  Then if you want we can head back down to the casino.  I still have a large sum left on my credit."

            "Sounds good to me flyboy.  I'm going to head in the shower," Mac said as she started to walk upstairs.  "Oh and hurry up with that phone call," Mac said with a wink as she headed into the bathroom.

            Harm just shook his head as he dialed Webb's number.  There was no answer; he got Webb's voice mail so he decided to leave a message.

            "Hey Clay it's Harm, nothing really new has occurred in the case. Today will be pretty much the same as yesterday, the casino and then some shopping and tonight the hotel invited us to see a show and then go for a backstage tour.  We'll try calling you again tonight after the show."  With that Harm hung up the phone and headed upstairs to join his wife in the shower.

            Clayton Webb had just returned from lunch and was checking his voicemail.  He flipped through two unimportant messages before he got to a message left by Harm.

            _"Hey Clay it's Harm, nothing really new has occurred in the case…"_

            Webb listened to the message not really hearing anything new. He was about top hang up not giving the message a second when something Harm said at the end made him think.  "The hotel invited us to see a show..."

            "That's it!" Webb found his missing link.  He hadn't noticed it before, but all three couples had been invited to see a show at the hotel.  He wasn't sure why he didn't see it before but he knew he had to get a hold of Harm and Mac ASAP.

            He dialed the hotel number but Harm and Mac weren't in the room. He left a message but he wasn't sure if they would check it in time.   He then dialed Harm's cell but got no answer.  They were probably in the casino.  Harm hardly got reception in the casino and if he did he probably couldn't here the phone if it rang.  He would have called the hotel and had them paged but he didn't want to draw attention to them or raise any suspicions. 

            The only thing to do would be to head to Vegas.  He hoped he could find them in time.


	8. Chapter Eight

SinCity Chapter 8

Keep those reviews coming

^_^

Special thanks to, Alex

(Ninjagurl354).

            Harm and Mac were having such a good time in the casino they didn't seem to notice Harm's cell phone ringing.

            "Hey Harm come check out this machine.  If you win the jackpot you get a BMW."

            "Here let me try," Harm said sitting down and putting a quarter into the machine.  Of course Harm came up empty handed. It seemed like most of the time slot machines conspired against you.

            "Harm you can't just walk away after one try.  Sometimes you have to sit here for awhile before you win anything," Mac said shaking her head.

            Harm and Mac spent the next few hours losing more than they won.  But neither minded.  Both were having fun.  

            Clayton Webb was on his way to Vegas.  He tried to call Harm again, still no answer.

            "Dammit Rabb," Webb said as he hung up the phone.  "Where the hell are you?"

            "Mac I don't know if you playing blackjack is such a good idea."

            "Why wouldn't it be?" Mac said slightly annoyed.

            "Because.  There are some big players at the tables.  You really have to know your game to compete with people like that."

            "Are you saying I can't handle myself?"

            "No.  I never said that."

            "Harm I'm a…"

            "Marine," Harm cut in.  "I know Mac.  And I know you say you can handle yourself.  It's just some of these big gamblers aren't the nicest people and neither are their reputations."     

            "Harm you have nothing to worry about."

            "I know.  But it comes with the job description," Harm said smiling.

            "And which job would that be?" Mac asked.

            "Being your husband.  The best job in the world," He said as he gave her a kiss.  "Now let's go play some blackjack," Harm said as they made their way to the card tables.

            Mac sat down and waited to be dealt into the next game.  There were two other men sitting at the table with her.

            "Showing eight," the dealer said as he dealt the first man's cards.  "Showing ten," he said as the second man's cards were dealt.  Mac was also showing ten.

            The first man had twelve and decided to be dealt another card.  He wound up with 19.  The second man had fourteen and ended folding after getting a ten.  Mac won with two tens.  In the second game, she won with eighteen while the two other men folded with 22 or higher.  By her fourth win it was evident that the men next to her were getting exasperated.  Harm just smiled.

            'That's my marine.  A real winner.'

            After winning ten and losing three games Mac decided it was time to move on.  Harm and Mac got up and were heading over to another slot machine when someone grabbed Mac's arm.

            "Hey," the man said as he whipped Mac around.  "What's with the cheating?" the man said as he applied pressure to Mac's arm.

            "Let her go," Harm said as he stepped to defend Mac.

            "Hey buddy back off.  This here is between the lady and me.  So what's your secret?" the man slurred obviously having had one to many drink.  "I lost over fifteen thousand at that table and you hardly lost anything.  In fact you won over seventeen thousand." The man said as squeezed harder and Mac's arm.

            Harm grabbed the man's wrist and yanked it off of Mac's arm.

            "Hey I though I told you to stay out of this," the man yelled anger flashing in his eyes.  Although Harm was a pretty big guy, this man was at least four inches taller and at least seventy-five pounds heavier.

            "I think that maybe you should leave," Harm said calmly.

            "Now you just don't listen do you? I thought I told to mind your own business."

            "This is my business," Harm said, realizing that talking my night not be a feasible way out of this situation.

            "Why? Would this whore here be your woman?"

            Mac tried not to let the comment bother her.  After all, the man was obviously drunk.  But she couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of her head.  Her father's voice.  'That's right Sarah you are a whore and don't forget it.'   All her life that's what she heard from her father.  Even though she had cleaned up her life, was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps and was now married to a wonderful man, the voice didn't seem to go away.  It wasn't that easy.

            Harm was trying not to punch this guy right out on the spot.  He noticed the look of pain that flashed through Mac's eyes at his last comment.

            "Excuse me, but what's going on here?" A security guard that had been standing near by asked.

            "Hey! Nobody said we needed you here.  When I think I need the help of a rent-a-pig I'll ask for one," the man bellowed.

            The security guard noticed this man was obviously drunk and needed to leave.  Signaling with his radio, two other guards came forward and the man was escorted out of the hotel.

            "Ma'am I'm really sorry for that.  How is your arm?" One of the guards asked noticing the bruise forming on her upper arm.

            "It's fine.  Nothing that a little ice couldn't help," Mac said trying not to show that she was still a little shaken up by the ordeal.

            "Well if you need anything please let us know."

            "Thank you," Mac said as she and Harm walked out of the casino.

            "Mac are you sure you're okay," Harm asked concerned.

            "Yeah Harm I'm fine.  How about we go back to the room.  The show is starting in two hours anyway.  We can hangout and rest until then."

            "Good idea let's go," Harm said as they walked toward the elevators.

            Once they got upstairs and into the room, Mac let go the flood of tears she had been holding back.

            "Oh Sarah come here," Harm said as he pulled her close.  He knew that most people saw Mac as the kiss ass take charge Marine.  But really underneath she was still a scared little girl.  She had never truly gotten over childhood.  For all he had complained about his childhood, Harm knew he didn't have it nearly as bad as Mac had had it.  Harm couldn't understand how someone could treat a child the way Joe Mackenzie had treated Mac.

            Harm led Mac over to the bed where she laid down and fell asleep.  So caught up in making sure Mac was okay, Harm never noticed the blinking light on the phone indicating that they had a message.


	9. Chpater Nine

SinCity Chapter 9         

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Special thanks to Elvis, whose music 

kept me going into the wee hours of 

the night to make this chapter possible : - )

Mac woke and hour later and saw that Harm too had fallen asleep.  She walked to the bathroom as the previous hours events came back to her.  She was embarrassed and ashamed of her behavior.  What must Harm think?  She couldn't believe she broke down like that.  This thought caused her to break down into tears again as she sat on the bathroom floor.

            Harm awoke when heard Mac crying.  He quickly made his way to the bathroom.

            "Sarah what's wrong?" he asked as he brought her into his arms.

            "I'm sorry," Mac said as her soft sobs turned into sniffles.

            "You have nothing to be sorry for," Harm said looking into her dark chocolate eyes.

            "I shouldn't have broke down like that before," Mac said turning her face away.

            Harm turned her face back towards him so she could see him.

            "Mac you having nothing to be ashamed about.  What that man said was out of line and you had every right to be upset."

            "I know it was a stupid comment and it shouldn't bother me but that's the kind of stuff my dad used to say all the time," Mac said as more tears ran down her face.

            "Oh Mac," Harm was finally understanding why this was bothering her so much.  "Hey look at me," he said trying to get her attention.  As soon as he did he continued, "Mac you're a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marines, you're one of the best lawyers anyone has ever seen and you did manage to snag me," he said with his trademark flyboy grin.

            Mac started to laugh.

            "I guess your right.  I can't let what my father said to me control my life."

            "Marine you're the smartest, most beautiful person I've ever met.  Never forget that," Harm said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

            "What would I do without?" Mac asked smiling.

            "I don't know, but now you'll never have to find out," he said seriously.  "Now how about we get ready for the show."

            "Ok," Mac said standing up.

            "I don't know about you but I think I need a shower.  What do you think?" Harm said suggestively.

            Mac just laughed.  No matter what was bothering her, Harm always knew how to make her feel better.  He was the only person besides her uncle Matt that could make her go from crying to laughing instantly.

            "Oh most definitely.  You could really use a good scrub down."

            Will had everything all set.  In less than an hour the Rabb's were due to arrive at the show.  Then after the show he was going to take them on a personal backstage tour.  Of course the Rabb's would never make it backstage.  The plan was to take them through a route that looked like it led to the back of the stage when it actually led out to a service entrance.  That entrance led out to a parking lot only used by maintenance vehicles and delivery vehicles.  As before in the other murders the couples were led out the door and right into the waiting arms of Billy.  As soon as they stepped out the door they stepped onto a large sheet of tarp.  Then Billy would execute the killings.  The bodies would then be rolled in the tarp and dumped in the desert a few miles out from the strip.  The tarp was a convenient way to conceal any evidence.  Nothing was left behind at the crime scene.  After each killing the gun that was used would be then taken to a pawnshop location never to be seen again.  So far this system had been working perfectly.  After the bodies were dumped, Will would check the couples out of the hotel and empty all accounts set up in the casino.  It really was a brilliant plan, using a different gun each time, having a man with the inside scoop in the police department and another man who had the in at the hotel.  And when things had started to get hot it was convenient that they were serving as Naval reservists.  As Reservists they still had to serve a few weekends a year.  It was a great way to get out of the city when the heat was turned up.  So if anyone ever asked why they left the city they said it was to serve their country.

            They both hoped that soon they would have enough cash to move away.  A tropical island would be nice.  They estimated that with this next job they could easily rack in seventy-five thousand dollars.  This was going to be too easy.  It seemed that so far the Rabb's were the most naïve couple they had come across.  Little did the murders know that playing naïve was their job.  The better they played it, the better their chances of finding the killers.

            Harm and Mac had finished getting ready for the show.  After a longer than expected shower they had to rush to get dressed.  Now they were waiting in the hotel's lobby  where the concierge manager would be giving them the backstage tour and their tickets.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Rabb?" William Critchon said as he approached the couple.

            "Yes," Harm said as she shook the man's hand.

            "I'm with the concierge, I will be escorting you to the show."

            On the way to the theatre Will explained to them what the show was all about.

            "It's really a fabulous show.  Rick Springfield does an amazing job."

            Soon they were at the doors to the EFX Theatre, where the show was taking place.

            "As soon as the show is over I will meet you at your seats to take you backstage.  I hope you enjoy the show."

            And with that Harm and Mac headed into the show.  Mac was surprised but excited to see they were sitting in the front row.

            Clayton Webb had just touched down in Las Vegas.  Of course on his way he made sure that every available agent in the area was at his disposal.

He just hoped he reached Harm and Mac in time.  God help his nose if he didn't. 

            Webb made it to the hotel in a record ten minutes from the airport.  Once he reached the hotel he wasn't too happy to hear that Harm and Mac were in the middle of the show.  He could've just had the show stopped and gotten them out.  But to him that was not a good idea for two reasons.  One, it was cause mayhem in the hotel if things didn't go well.  Two it would ruin all the work done on the investigation.  If the two reservists weren't caught in the act then they still didn't have enough proof.  He decided he'd try a different tactic.  He got a hold of a copy of the blue prints for the hotel.  He surveyed the area surrounding the EFX Theatre.  He noticed that on one side of theatre there was a path that ran parallel with one that led backstage expect this particular path led to a door.  He quickly found out that the door led to a parking lot used by maintenance and delivery vehicles.  He soon realized how perfect the set up was.  The killers would lead their victims down the path, which their victims assumed led them backstage.  Then the victims would be led out the door where they would be murdered.  He looked at his watch.

            "Shit!" he swore as he noticed the time.  The show was ending now.  And it was still a long ways to theatre from this part of the hotel.  He radioed all fellow spooks in the area to converge on the maintenance parking lot.

            The show had just ended and Harm and Mac were now waiting for William Critchon who would be taking them backstage.

            "Did you enjoy the show," William asked as he approached the couple.

            "Yes we loved it.  What a great preformed Rick is," Mac said as they were lead down a narrow hallway.

            "Well I'm sure you'll love going backstage.  Rick always loves meeting the fans.  Right this way," Will said as went to open the door that led Harm and Mac 'backstage'.

            As soon as the doors opened and Harm and Mac stepped out the door a shot rung out…

^_^ Left you hanging again! But don't worry I promise to post the next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter Ten

SinCity 10

Special thanks to all

Who reviewed and to Ninjagurl354

^_^

            Agent Mike Davis was on his way to the maintenance parking lot when he heard gunfire.  He immediately tried to reach Webb on his radio.

            "Webb?" he shouted.  No answer.

 "Webb?"  

'Where the hell could he be?'

"Shit," he cursed as he sprinted the rest of the way.

            Harm looked around and made sure he wasn't dreaming.  One second he remembered coming face to face with the muzzle of a pistol and the next he heard gunfire.  But he noticed that he wasn't hurt and neither was Mac.  That's when he noticed Webb, gun raised, standing behind Billy Randal.  Webb had shot Billy just as he saw him raise his gun in Harm and Mac's direction.

            "Nice timing Webb," Harm said grateful. Harm was so relieved that him and Mac we're ok that he didn't notice William Critchon pull out a knife and bring it to Mac's throat.

            Webb was having déjà vu.  He remembered a similar situation in Afghanistan.  And if he remembered correctly, the marine in Mac didn't take to being held hostage very well.

            "Hey Will just let her go," Harm said trying to reason with him.  "You're not helping yourself by holding her."  The fear Harm was feeling was evident in his eyes.

            "Just shut up! Everything was fine until this cowboy over here showed up and started shooting."

            Will was desperate.  There was no way he was going to prison.  He never pulled the trigger.  Therefore he felt he had never really killed anyone.  He'd done nothing wrong.  There was no way they we're going to pin this on him.

            If this wasn't such a serious situation Harm would have laughed at the reference to Clay as a cowboy.

            "Critchon let her go," Webb said.  "Haven't enough people been killed already?"

            Mac decided that this talking was getting them nowhere.  It was time to take matters into her own hands.  With a swift elbow to the abdomen, she had Will doubled over and the knife away from her throat.  She then followed with a strike to his groin and a kick that landed him flat on his six.

            Harm just stood there stunned.  Sure he knew Mac was a marine and that she knew how to handle herself, and he'd witnessed it a few times but this was different.

            "Wow," was all he managed to say at the moment.

            "Are you okay?" Mac asked checking to make sure he wasn't hurt.

            "Yea I'm fine and I can see that you're doing good too," he said with his flyboy grin in place.

            Mac just smiled back.

            "Okay you two I hate to break up the touching moment but we have work to do," Webb said inwardly grinning.  He was a spy after-all trained to notice every little detail.  And he knew that the ring Mac was wearing certainly wasn't the one she was given for the investigation.  Nor had he seen that sparkle in both their eyes before tonight.

            'Maybe miracles are possible,' he chuckled to himself.

            "Oh and Mac," Webb said getting her attention.  "That makes two," he said smiling.

            Harm just looked between the two of them confused.

            Webb's men were taking care of cleanup as Webb led Harm and Mac into the hotel.

            "Well I have to say you guys did a good job.  But… I almost wasn't her in time to save your assess once again," Webb said rolling his eyes.

            "What do you save our asses again?" Harm asked.  "Usually ours asses need saving because you put them in jeopardy," Harm pointed out.

            Webb didn't answer.

            "That's what I thought," Harm said.

            "Alright back to business.  I will need to brief both of you and then your free until tomorrow where you are booked on a one o'clock flight back to D.C."

            Harm and Mac spent the next several hours briefing Webb and what had transpired over the course of the week.  Well almost everything.

            "Okay that's pretty good."  Webb said taking down his last bit of notes.  "

"Now are sure there isn't anything else you would like to tell me," He said an innocent looking smile on his face.

            Harm knew that smile; it was far from innocent.

            "Why would you say that Clay?" Mac asked.

            "No reason.  Just thought you might have something else to tell me.  You know something along the lines of, 'Admiral we're going to need some change of address forms, oh and did we forget to mention we're married!'"

            Harm had a shocked look on his face.

            'How the hell did Webb know? The only two people that know are my parents.  Well there was the limo driver but I don't think he said anything.'

            "Don't look so shocked Harm.  I'm a spook remember? I'm supposed to know things like this.  But don't worry I won't say anything to anyone.  I'll leave that up to you."

            "Thanks Clay," Mac said.  She and Harm had wanted to be able to explain things especially to the Admiral.

            "Alright well I'm done.  See you guys back in D.C." and with that Webb and his spook posse was gone.

            "So Mac I guess it's over."

            "Yes it is," Mac said sighing.

            "Hey I never got to tell you.  Nice moves back there."

            "Why thank you commander.  Marrying me means you get the whole package.  Take charge marine included.  I mean I couldn't just wait around all night for the two of you to talk your way out of it," she said teasingly.

            "Well this squid happens to be very impressed with the whole package."

            "What do you say we head back upstairs?  I mean we have nothing more to do down here and we don't have to leave until tomorrow morning.  That does leave us with a whole night with nothing to do."

            "I say that's a fantastic idea," Harm said smiling.

            Harm and Mac headed upstairs enjoying the last night they had together before work and their lives in D.C. were revisited.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sin City 11

I've decided that I

Will continue this story

Until Mac's first

Pregnancy.  Tell me

What you think?

            The flight back to D.C., as the flight they'd previously been on was uneventful.  But you didn't here either of them complaining.  Harm had a silly grin plastered on his face.  Never in his whole life  was he happier.  He was finally going 'home.'  His home with Sarah Mackenzie.

            Mac was excited.  She was running a mental checklist of all the things she had to do when she got home.  For one she needed to have the name on her uniform changed.  Also the sign in her office.  Then there was the change of address forms.  Although they hadn't decided in whose apartment they would live in yet.  Mac couldn't remember being this happy when she was preparing to be Mrs. Mic Brumby. 

            "This is your captain speaking.  We are making are descent into Washington's Dulles Airport.  Please fasten all seatbelts, put all seats in their upright position and stow all tray tables.  Thank you for flying Delta Airlines, we hope you fly with us again in the future."

            They exited the plane and headed straight for baggage claim.  They had a slight problem.  The amount of baggage they had left the trip with had tripled.  Not to mention they three new garments bags full of clothes Webb had given them.  He'd said to keep them as a wedding present.

            Harm flagged down a skycap to help them with their bags.  Once they had gathered all their bags, they made their way out to the long-term lot where Harm's SUV was parked.

            Harm tipped the skycap and then they were on their way.

            "Ok so where are we going," Mac asked as she turned on the radio.

            "Well I was thinking that we could stop by my place first.  I need to pick some uniforms and my briefcase.  I surely have enough civvies thanks to Webb."

            "Ok."

            "Then I thought we'd go back to your place.  I was thinking that I should just move in there.  After all I would have a lot less stuff to move.  Bachelors tend to collect less 'stuff'" 

Harm emphasized the stuff.  He could still remember the one weekend Mac had cornered him into helping her clean out her apartment.  Harm didn't know where all the stuff was coming from.  Box after box.  At the time he didn't even understand why she wanted to clean.  Every item he suggested that she get rid of she refused.  The main excuse used was the item held some sort of sentimental value.  Then Harm had found an ancient pack of gum.  He'd asked why she had it.  She said that when she was in law school she used to get really nervous whenever preparing for a case.  She always chewed gum to help her nerves.  That was the pack she'd had the day she won her first case.  Harm had just given her this look like 'You have to be kidding me?'  But she still refused to throw it out.

Mac laughed at his choice of words.  She too remembered the weekend she'd shanghaied him into cleaning with her.  Men just didn't get it.  Some things you just couldn't part with.

They reached Harm's apartment and he ran inside while Mac waited in the car.  He grabbed some uniforms, his briefcase and some toiletry items.  Anything else he could worry about at a later date.  He ran back down to the car and now had the dilemma of figuring out where this stuff was going to go.  The SUV was already packed with all the stuff they had brought back with them. He could have just shoved the stuff in the trunk but he didn't want he uniforms to get wrinkled.  Finally after moving some stuff around he found room.

            Once they got to Mac's apartment, Harm suggested instead of killing themselves by bringing as many bags up as they could at once, they should just go slow, the stuff wasn't going anywhere.

            They got off the elevator and headed to Mac's apartment.  Mac was digging in her purse for her keys.  Of course they always seemed to be the last thing in the bottom of the bag.  As soon as she put her key in the lock, Harm grabbed her from behind and picked her up.

            Mac squealed.

            "Squid what do you think you're doing?" Mac said laughing at his antics.

            "I'm carrying you over the threshold of course."

            Harm carried her inside and spun her around.  He was never happier.  He put her down and looked into her eyes.

            "I love you," he said.

            "I love you too," she said as she brought his head down for a kiss.

            Clayton Webb had just returned to D.C.  He had just gotten home when he remembered a phone call he had forgotten to make.

            "Hello," Admiral AJ Chegwidden said as he answered his phone.

            "AJ its Webb.  The assignment was a success," and with that Webb hung up the phone.

            AJ smiled. 'It's about damn time.'

            Harm awoke to the buzzing of the alarm clock.  Although it was Saturday they still had to go to work to brief the Admiral on what had happened the past week.

            "Mac honey, it's t time to get up," Harm said.

            "Mmm need sleep," Mac said as she rolled over turning her back to him.

            "But we need to meet with the Admiral remember?"

            Mac didn't answer.

            "If you don't get up now you're gonna be late." This got Mac's attention.

            She sat up in bed.

            "I'm never late Squid!" she said sleepily.

            Harm just laughed.

            They made it to JAG HQ by 0800.

            "Admiral," they both said as the came to attention in front of his desk.

            "At ease.  Have a seat."

            Harm and Mac sat down.

            "Good work people.  From Webb has told me so far you both did an excellent job."

            Harm and Mac spent the next twenty minutes detailing the investigation.

            "You did a fine job.  That will be all.  See you both Monday morning."

            Just as Harm and Mac were about to exit their CO's office he called them back.

            "Oh Colonel Commander.  I forgot.  Congratulations," AJ tried not to smile at their shocked expressions. Harm and Mac had decided they would figure out how they were going to tell everyone that they were married.  How did the Admiral already know?

            "That'll be all," Harm and Mac still stood there wondering how he knew.

            "I said dismissed."

            "Aye, aye sir," Harm said as they saluted and left his office.


	12. Chapter Twelve

            For Harm and Mac the weekend had sped by.  Saturday night they'd had dinner with Harriet and little AJ.  Harm could swear that all of D.C. heard Harriet's scream of delight as they told her they were married.  Sunday was spent moving more of Harm's stuff into Mac's apartment.  It was now Monday morning and time to go to work.  Harm made them breakfast and two pots of coffee, he wanted to live long enough to see his next birthday and if he drank Mac's stuff he wouldn't.  They grabbed their covers and briefcases and headed downstairs.

            "Mac?" Harm asked as they rode the elevator down to the first floor.

            "Yes?"

            "Now that we're married that means we share community property right? Meaning what's yours is mine and vise versa?"

            "Yea I guess so," Mac said wondering where he was going with this.

            "So that means as the co-owner of this beautiful red corvette I get to drive it to work?" he said hopeful flashing Mac his puppy dog eyes.

            Mac couldn't resist him he looked so cute pouting like that.

            "Well you are the co-owner, so I don't see why not."

            "Aww tank u mac ur da best!" He said giving her his best little kid impression.

            "Come on squid get a move on or we're going to be late."

            "We wouldn't want that.  Now would we?  I mean ruining your reputation for always being on time," Harm said with a smirk.

            "Well it's not too hard ya know.  Just set your alarm for the appropriate time and actually get up when it goes off."

            "Yea sure.  If it was really that simple don't you think I'd be on time everyday?"

            Harm pulled into JAG HQ right on time.

            "Wow squid.  You're not late for the second time in two weeks!  Are you sure you're feeling well?"

            "Very funny Colonel."

            Harm and Mac had just gotten in the building when Harm realized he had left his briefcase in the car.

            "You go on up.  I'll be right back," Harm said as he made his way back to the Vette.

            He was dismayed to see that the case had opened up in the trunk and now it's contents were strewn everywhere.  After finally getting everything back in the briefcase he made his way back inside.  He pushed the button for the elevator and was standing for five minutes before a Gunnery Sergeant told him it was broken and wasn't going to be fixed until tomorrow.  So Harm went for the stairs.  By the time he had deposited his cover and briefcase in his office the staff meeting had already started.  So as usual he was late.

            "Nice of you to show up Commander," the Admiral said as Harm sat down.

            'Oh great I'm gonna get it now' Harm thought.

            "Colonel I have a new assignment for you.  It's a tuff one but one I think you can handle it."

            "Any co-counsel sir?" Mac asked.

            "No."

            "What does the case involve sir?"

            "It involves a Naval Commander.  It seems he can never seem to get his sorry six into work on time.  I was hoping you'd know what to do."

            Both Harriet and Mac were trying to contain their mirth.

            "Do you think you can handle it?"

            "Yes sir, I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard."

            "Good."

            The Admiral finished handing out the week's assignments and everyone was now heading back to their offices.

            Mac had just sat down and started flipping through a case file when she heard a knock on her door.

            "Enter," she said as she continued to read the file.

            "Very funny Colonel," Harm said as he sat down in front of her desk.

            "Actually Commander I found it hysterical."

            "What no one around here seems to realize is that the most unbelievable always happens to me.  I don't intentionally plan on being late. The inevitable always seems to happen though."

            "Sure it does Commander.  But as seeing your top priority on my case list I'm going to have to whip you into shape."

            "Sounds kinky," Harm said with a grin.

            "Harm! Don't you have work to do?  Geez you show up late and you still don't do any work.  I don't know how you're still working in this office," she teased.

            Actually Harm had been thinking about which one of them would have to leave JAG.  He knew that Mac meant more to him then anything.  He'd gladly give up his career for her.

            Just as Harm turned to leave Mac's phone rang.

            "Colonel the Admiral would like to see you and the Commander in his office ASAP."

            "Ok thank you Tiner."

            "The Admiral wants to see us ASAP.  I'm not even gonna ask what you did squid."

            "Me? Why does it always have to be me that did something?" Harm said in his defense.

            "Just because," Mac smiled.

            They entered the Admiral's office and they both said, "Webb," as they noticed the familiar spook sitting in a corner of the office.

            "Harm, Mac.  I have something for you."

            Harm and Mac immediately thought the worst.  I mean the last assignment hadn't been bad but knowing Webb's track record how many of those were they going to get?

            He handed Harm a folder and told him to read what was inside.  Inside was a letter from the SecNav.  Basically it said that under no circumstances were either Harm or Mac to be transferred out of JAG.

            "But how?" Harm asked.  Amazed at what Webb had done.  This meant they could both still work at JAG.

            "He owed me a favor.  Besides I told him that if one of you had to transfer that you would be more than happy to offer your services in his office.  I don't think he wanted 'Harmful' Rabb anywhere near his office."  The Admiral let out a chuckle.

            "Thanks Clay," Harm said at a loss for words.

            "Don't mention it.  I'll collect eventually," he said smiling.

            "He always does," Harm whispered to Mac.  She laughed.

            "Something funny Colonel?" AJ asked.

            "No sir," Mac said serious again.

            "Ok then you're dismissed."

            "Aye, aye sir."

            Harm and Mac had just gotten home from work and both were still extremely excited.  Neither of them would have to transfer out of JAG.  Although either them would have done it for the other without a moment's hesitation, it was nice to know they didn't have to.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sin City13

Review and tell me 

What you think ^_^

Sorry for not

Updating sooner

Writers block.  Thanks

To Alex for helping me

Overcome that!

            Harm was sitting in his office looking over a file when his phone rang.

            "Rabb," he answered.

            "Harmon how you doing?" Trish Burnett asked her son.

            "Good mom.  How are you and Frank doing?"

            "Were fine.  And I'm sure your taking good care of that beautiful wife of yours," Trish said in a warning tone.

            "Of course I am."

            "Well I'm just making sure.  Took you long enough dear."

            Harm laughed.  His mother missed an opportunity to have told him she wanted a daughter-in-law or grandchildren.  And since he was married she kept reminding him about the grandchildren and admonishing him for not marrying Mac sooner.

            "Anyway Harmon I was calling to let you that me and Frank got a flight to come out tomorrow.  Our flight arrives at four o'clock."

            "Okay mom we'll be there to pick you up."

            "See you tomorrow Harmon."

            What Harm and Mac didn't know was that Trish and Frank were already in D.C.  They had spent the day looking for Harm and Mac's wedding present.  And they had just found the perfect one!

            Harm had just gotten out of court and when there was a knock on his door.

            "Enter," he said as he filed away the finished case.

            "Hey Harm.  How was court?"

            "Not bad.  I definitely nailed Sturgis today.  It turns out there was another witness to the murder, the Petty officer's girlfriend.  He'd told her he'd kill her too if she told but I convinced she'd be fine.  By testifying she'd put the SOB in jail."

            "Well I'm sure all that hard work has given you an appetite wanna go for lunch?"

            "I don't know.  See I was waiting to see if this sexy marine colonel was free for lunch," Harm teased.

            "Free to have lunch with a squid?  I don't know," Mac teased back.

            "Well fine if she doesn't like squid."

            "No she doesn't like squid.  She loves it," Mac said smiling.

            Harm and Mac went out for Chinese.

            "So did you hear from your mother yet?" Mac asked as they looked over their menus.

            "Yea she called a little while ago.  She said her and Frank would be here tomorrow.  Their flight gets in at 0400.  I had already asked the Admiral if we could leave early to pick them up and he said that was fine.  It's Friday anyway not much going on."

            "Harriet invited all of us to a BBQ at her house on Sunday.  She said she's looking forward to meeting your parents.  So squid what are you getting?"

            "I was thinking about the shrimp Lo-Meine and some stir fried vegetables."

            Mac made a face at the mention of vegetables.  This face did not go unnoticed by Harm.

            "You know Mac it wouldn't hurt you too eat healthy once and awhile," Harm said peering over the top of his menu.       

            "And you think rabbit food is healthy?"

            "Mac I'm surprised you don't already have to the early warning signs for heart disease.  I mean do you know how much fat and cholesterol is in a beltway burger?"

            "My cholesterol is just fine thank you and I'd rather die younger than live longer off rabbit food."

            "Aw come on Mac.  You're telling me you won't enjoy the strained peas you'll be served in your luxury nursing home?" Harm smiled.

            "Sorry squid no strained peas for me."

            After lunch Harm went back to reviewing a case he'd just been given and Mac went into court.

            "Petty Officer Miller.  Did you see Petty Officer Snider at the sea side bar on March 11th?" Mac asked.

            "Yes.  Ma'am."

            "And what was he doing?"

            "He was drinking with some of his buddies.  He looked like he had one too many because he was tripping and falling as he walked.  He bumped into Corporal Andes and fell.  When he noticed whom he'd bumped into he started to yell obscenities at Corporal Andes.  He stood up and tried to punch Andes in the face.  Andes blocked the punch and walked away.  That's when the Petty Officer hit the Corporal with a broken beer bottle.  By the time I'd made my way over to them he was kicking the Corporal's unconscious body."

            "Thank you Petty Officer, no further questions."

            Singer stepped up for her cross-examination.

            "Petty Officer isn't it true that Petty Officer Snider and Corporal Andes had been known to be at ends with each other?"

            "Yes.  Ma'am.  The Corporal was dating Petty Officer Snider's sister.  The Petty Officer didn't much like his sister dating a Jarhead."

            "Hadn't they fought before?"

            "Yes they had.  I mean verbally.  Nothing had ever come to blows before."

            "It was dark in the bar that night wasn't it?"

            "Yes it was."

            "And it was hard to see above the all the smoke."

            "It was a little difficult to see."

            "Than how are you sure that my client was the one you saw strike Corporal Andes?"

            "Well I mean I saw him.  Plus those two were always fighting."

            "Couldn't it be that in fact you couldn't see who hit the Corporal you just assumed that it was my client since he'd had a history of disagreements with the Corporal?"

            "Umm… I know what I saw ma'am."

            "No further questions," Singer said as she sat down.

            "This court is in recess until 0900 tomorrow," Captain Sebring said.

            Mac was glad the day was finally over.  Mac could only take seeing Singer in small doses.  Three hours in court was way too much.  Of course Mac couldn't just go home could she.  The serpent actually had to come and talk to her.

            "Oh ma'am.  I haven't had a chance to congratulate you and the Commander.  It's a shame one of you will be leaving JAG."

            Mac could just see how heartbroken Singer was.  'She makes me sick!'

            "Actually, we'll both be staying," and with that Mac walked away to Harm's office.

            "Hey Harm you ready to go?"

            "Yea let me just put this way," Harm said heading over to his filing cabinet.

            Mac couldn't wait.  A whole weekend Singer free.  Yea!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

            Harm was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner while Mac was sitting watching TV.  She'd tried to go in and help, but he had shooed her out telling her to go and relax.  She was now sitting on her couch immersed in her favorite show.  The show followed two associates in a law firm.  The two lawyers seemed to always go away following leads on the craziest cases.  She loved the show, she also didn't mind looking at the one star of the show.  She just hoped that the writers of the show got their acts together.  The male lead Harold and his Co-star Michaela had been flirting on and off for about six years already.  You'd have to be blind not to notice the obvious attraction between the pair.  They were definitely not just 'Friends.'  Mac happened to be part of the fan ring online that often held discussions about the show.  The main topic of discussions was always when the writers were going to pair the two together.  They already had millions of angry fans on their hands.  They better watch out!

            Harm had just put the finishing touches on dinner.  He brought everything to the table just as Mac's show ended.

            "Smells good Squid what did you make," Mac asked as she made her way to the table.

            "For the lady.  Steak, mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus."

            "Sounds wonderful," Mac said sitting down.

            Harm had cooked himself a grilled salmon stake glazed in teriyaki sauce.

            "How's the steak?" Harm asked.

            "Delicious.  I just hope you're prepared.  I expect all our children to be meat eaters.  You might be outnumbered, " Mac said smiling.

            "Oh yea?  Well I'm sure that when I show our children the benefits of a proper diet they'll see what a good idea it is."

            "I hate to disappoint you squid but you've been showin' me for years and I still don't see it as a good idea," Mac teased.

            "That's because you my dear seem to have this fond obsession with heart disease.  I'm serious Mac.  One day this is all gonna catch up to you."

            "Whatever you say stickboy."

            After they cleared the table they sat down to watch a movie.  Harm and Mac always tried to take one night out of the workweek and relax.  Otherwise by the time the weekend came they were too wiped out to enjoy it.

            "So what movie are we watching?" Harm asked as he pushed play on the remote.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?"

            "I bet it's something sappy."

            "Sappy? It's not sappy.  It's 'Out of Sight' with George Clooney and Jennifer Lopez."

            Mac noticed Harm's smile at the mention of Jennifer Lopez.  Mac just rolled her eyes.  What was it with men and Jennifer Lopez?

            Mac laid her head in Harm's lap and stretched out on the couch.  This was something Mac could definitely get used to.  She was used to coming home to an empty apartment.  Not that she didn't enjoy Jingo's company but after awhile one did tend to miss some human companionship.

            Harm was gently running his fingers through Mac's hair, which to her felt heavenly.  She sighed.  Yes, she was definitely enjoying being Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.

            Harm looked down at Mac half way through the movie and noticed she was asleep.  He loved watching her as she slept.  She was so angelic.  Like a little child off in dreamland.  It pained him to think that when she was a child she probably never slept this well.

            Harm gently picked her up and carried her to bed.  He stripped down to his boxers and joined her.  In her sleep she snuggled closer to him.  He held her tight as he too drifted off to dreamland.  A land full of his beautiful Sarah.

            _Next Day_

            Trish and Frank Burnett had just arrived at the airport.  They hurried down to the gate they told Harm and Mac they would be arriving at.  If they were late Harm and Mac would know something was up.

            They made it to the gate just in time.  Five minutes later they saw Harm and Mac approaching the gate.

            "Hi mom," Harm said as he gave his mother a big hug.

            "It's so good to see you Harmon," Trish said smiling brightly.  She then turned to Mac and gave her a big hug.

            "It's nice to see you again Trish," Mac said returning the hug.

            "It's mom dear."  Mac was touched.  For the first time since her mother had walked out on her at fifteen she finally felt like she had someone who would treat her like a daughter.

            Frank had told Harm that a friend of his was thinking about buying a house in Virginia.  He'd been interested in a certain property he'd taken a virtual tour of online.  Frank told them that his friend had wanted to know if he could check it out in person and tell him what he thought before he came all the way out to Virginia.

            Harm and Mac had told him that it was not a problem.  Frank had said that he'd gotten directions already so he'd drive.

            Harm and Mac sat in the back enjoying the view of the Virginian countryside.

            About forty minutes later Frank turned onto a street where the house was located.

            Mac gasped as she looked at the houses on the block.  All the houses were huge with at least two acres of property.  One house in particular caught her attention.  It was large Victorian style house with a huge wrap around porch.  She could just imagine her and Harm sitting out on the porch as they watched their children play in the front yard.

            This house happened to be the one Frank stopped in front of.

            They got out of the car and walked up to the house.  

            Harm and Mac were surprised when Frank pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the front door.  They were expecting a real estate agent to be meeting them.

            They went inside.

            "I was reading about this house online.  I hear there are six bedrooms up stairs."

            Harm and Mac headed upstairs.  All the bedrooms were so beautiful.  At the end of the hallway was the master bedroom.

            Harm was awe struck.  It was huge.

            "Look at this room Harm.  Its huge."

            Harm had located the master bath.

            "Mac come take a look at this bathroom."

            Mac stepped inside the bathroom and noted that it was probably four times the size of a normal bathroom.  The shower was immense.  It had two showerheads and a large bench along the far wall.  One of the shower walls was one of the 'waterfall' walls Mac had seen on TV.  The wall had nine large holes in it.  When turned on the water came rushing out creating a nice waterfall effect.

            Mac was having visions of what she would like to use this shower for.  A small smile graced her face.

            "What's the smile for Marine?" Harm asked.

            Mac blushed.  She'd been caught.

            "No reason," she said trying to sound innocent.

            Harm just laughed.  He could just imagine what she was thinking about.  He'd been having similar thoughts.

            After looking at the upstairs they headed back downstairs. Their next stop was the living room.  It was a large room that had a set of French doors that led out onto the patio.  Mac looked out the doors and noted that the back yard was at least one and half acres.

            From the living room Mac made her way into the kitchen.  Off the kitchen was the dining room.  Next to the dinning room was an office/ library type room and next to that was a guest bedroom.  While Mac was looking at the dining room harm was checking out the finished basement.

            Trish was smiling as she saw her son and daughter-in-law explore the house.

            "So what do you think?" Frank asked Harm as he walked up the basement stairs.

            "I think you should tell your friend to definitely consider this house."

            "Yes," Mac said entering the room.  "It's gorgeous."

            "I'm glad you like it," Trish said.  "Because it's yours." Frank handed Harm the set of keys he'd been holding earlier.

            Harm and Mac didn't know what to say.  Somehow they thought Thank You just wasn't good enough.

            "I just hope you can fill this house with lots of children.  I'd really like some grandchildren to spoil," Trish said.

            Mac gave Trish a hug as tears steamed down her face.

            "Thanks mom."  Mac never imagined that she would ever get to this point in her life.  When she was young most girls dreamed of their wedding day and having children.  All the girls at her school had picked out names for the kids they wanted to have.  Mac never wasted anytime thinking about those things.  She thought it was useless to spend time thinking of such things.  As her father had told her, she was never good enough for any of those things.  Maybe now things would be different.  She would always carry around the scars left by her father's abuse, but with time and the love and support of her new family it would get better.  Sarah Mackenzie was finally getting the life she'd never dreamed she was good enough to have.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

            Mac was tapping another box together.  Since Trish and Frank's generous gift, Harm and Mac were packing up all the stuff in her apartment getting it ready to move.  They would be moving in a week.  Later in the weekend they were going furniture shopping.  Harm and Mac had decided to furnish and decorate the first floor and their bedroom.  The other bedrooms they would leave until they had children.  Which, if Mac's suspicions were correct wouldn't be to far away.  She wouldn't no for certain for another week, as that was the only time she could get an appointment.

            "Hey I got all the frames an albums packed away," Harm said as he entered their bedroom.

            "Good I have most of our clothes packed.  Of course I left out our uniforms and some other outfits.  Since were moving in a week I didn't think we'd need much clothing."

            "I see we had similar thoughts Colonel," Harm said with a gleam in his eyes.

            Mac who hadn't seen the gleam in his, didn't notice Harm creep up on her till he'd wrapped his arms around her waist.

            "Harm," Mac said in what she hoped was an annoyed tone.  "We have to pack," she said trying to sound like the sensible one.

            "Yea I know," Harm said as he trailed kisses down her neck.  Mac let out a small moan.  She turned around and captured Harm's lips in a fiery kiss.

            "What about the packing?" Harm asked as they pulled apart.

            "Screw the packing," Mac said as she kissed him again.

            Harm just chuckled.

            Harriet had just finished getting herself and little AJ ready.  They were going to meet Harm, Mac, Frank and Trish for lunch.  After lunch Mac was going to show Harriet their new house.

            "We see Aunie Mac and Unca Harm?" AJ asked when they got in the car.

            "Yes, we're going out for lunch."  

            The boy squealed with delight.  Next to his parents, the people he liked spending time with the most were his godparents.

            Harriet was meeting everybody at a nice Italian restaurant in Falls Church.

            Twenty minutes later outside La Piazza.

            Harm and Mac had just arrived in Mac's vette.  Frank and Trish were right behind them in Harm's SUV.  Harriet had already arrived and had put their name on the list for a table.

            "Aunie Mac! Unca Harm!" Little AJ yelled as he ran up to his godparents.

            "Hey buddy.  How's it going," Harm said as he lifted the young boy into his arms.

            "Roberts party of six your table is now available," the hostess said.

            Everyone was seated and given menus.

            "I wan pizza," AJ said looking over his menu.  "This one," he said pointing to something on the menu.  The boy couldn't read and had actually pointed to Linguini in red wine sauce.  Everyone laughed.

            After lunch was ordered a round of conversation started.           

            "So how's Bud doing?" Mac asked.  Bud had been away at a rehab facility that specializes in working with prosthetics.

            "He's doing a lot better.  They think he might even be ready to come home by the end of the month."

            Mac noticed that Harriet seemed to be doing a lot better also.  When the accident first happened it was hard on the whole Robert's family.  It was nice to see Harriet smiling again.

            After lunch they all made their way to the new house.

            "Ma'am it's beautiful," Harriet said as she looked up at the house.  Mac shot her a look.  "I mean Mac, what a nice house."

            They went inside and Mac showed Harriet the upstairs first.

            "We decided that we're not going furnish the bedrooms until we have kids.  That we'll know whether to decorate for a boy or a girl," Mac said as they walked down the long hallway.

            "Good idea."

Once the upstairs tour was done, Mac showed Harriet the first level and the basement.

            Harriet was real happy for her friends.  She couldn't ever remember seeing Mac happier then she was at this moment.  It was about time her and Harm found a some happiness.

            After looking at the house Harm and Mac went back home to finish packing.  That hadn't gotten much done earlier that morning.

            "Let's go squid we have a lot to do.  Because of you we have to work double time."

            "Because of me?  If I remember correctly you were the one who said to forget about the packing."

            "That's only because you distracted me.  If you hadn't we'd have most of it done by now."

            "Oh really?" Harm said huskily into Mac's ear.  Mac closed her eyes and enjoyed Harms hands on her shoulders as he massaged them.

            "Did I say we had to pack?" Mac asked.

            "I believe you made it an order Colonel."

            "Well I never said we had to do it right now did I?  I mean it will still be here in let's say an hour?"

            "Of course it will," Harm said smiling.

            "Ok then we'll pack later."

            Harm laughed.  

            "So we'll pack later?" Harm asked.

            "Yea," Mac said pulling him close for a kiss.

            "Ok then this was your doing.  I don't want to hear about it later."

            "Shut up squid!" Mac commanded as she kissed him again.

            So the packing resumed again later.  Much later.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Here's chapter 16… Hope you enjoy.  Thanks to Alex for beta readin'.

Harm and Mac rose early, got dressed and headed out for their day of shopping.  The first room they looked for furniture for was the master bedroom.  It was decided that the bedroom furniture Mac had would go in the guestroom downstairs.

            "So do you have a preference as to what type of furniture we get?" Mac asked as they walked into the store.

            "Not if the package comes with a King size bed," Harm said with a smile.  His comment earned him an elbow in ribs.

            "Oow," he said pretending to be seriously injured.

            "Flyboy get your head out of the gutter."

            "Excuse me Colonel but I was going to say that we'd need the room for when we have kids. You know kid has a nightmare and in the middle of the night comes into his parents bedroom," Harm said an innocent smile on his face.

            "Plus, I'm a big guy.  Long Legs, I could use the extra room."

            Mac gave Harm a look that said 'You expect me to believe that excuse.'  But then she started laughing.

            "Let's go," she said dragging him in the direction of bedroom furniture.

            They had been walking around for about a half an hour with out any luck, that's when Mac saw her dream bedroom.  It was from the Thomasville Ernest Hemingway Key West Collection.

            "Harm come take a look at this."

            As soon as Harm saw what Mac was looking at he knew this was the one.

            The bed was a four-poster King size bed in a deep cheery wood color.  Mac had to admit that her thoughts involving this bed had nothing to do with kids and nightmares.  She laughed.

            "What so funny?" Harm asked, pretty sure of what she was thinking.

            "Uh nothing." Mac said blushing.

            "Red Light Colonel," Harm said laughing.

            "Red Light?" Mac asked laughing too.

            "So, whose heads in the gutter now?"  Harm asked, a triumphant smile on his face.

            Mac didn't say a word.  She just gave Harm her 'Marine Death Stare' which wiped the smile right off his face.

            "Anyway so I really like this one how about you," Harm said changing topics.

            "I love it!" Mac said excitedly.

            "Great, what other pieces should we get to go in the room?" Harm asked as they looked through the other pieces in the collection.

            They decided on the matching armoire and chest of drawers.  They filled out the necessary paperwork and scheduled delivery for the following weekend.

            "What's next on the agenda counselor?" Harm asked as they got in the car.

            "Food," she said happily.

            "As if I had to ask," Harm laughed.  "Any preference?"

            "Well I saw a nice diner down the road."

            "Sounds good to me."

            _At the diner_

            "So what were your parents up to today?" Mac asked as they flipped through their menus.

            "Well mom said she was going to visit some friends that own an art gallery in DC and Frank was meeting up with the Admiral for a round of golf."

            "Golf? I didn't even know he played golf."

            "I guess he does.  I was telling Sturgis about a charity golf tournament Frank had started.  The Admiral commented that he didn't know Frank played golf.  So when he came to DC, The Admiral gave him a call and asked him if he wanted to play."

            _West Hills Country Club_

            "So AJ, How much trouble has Harm gotten into lately?"

            AJ chuckled.

            "Actually, he's been pretty good.  He's been showing up to work on time, which is an utter miracle.  I can't really give him all the credit though.  I did order Mac to whip him into shape."

            Frank laughed.

            "It's about time somebody was able to do that."

            "For a long time I didn't think it was going to happen," AJ said thinking back on the past several years.  "I told them 'Don't get too familiar, you've got to work together.'  You don't know how glad I am they didn't listen to me."

            "I know what you mean.  Harm seems to have a listening problem."

            "I'm just glad that some sort of peace has been restored to my office.  Hopefully it will last," AJ said hopeful.

            Frank just laughed.

            "Well at least for the next week.  That would be a JAG office record," AJ said smiling.

A/N:  The next chapter will focus on Harm and Mac and all their friends helping them movie into their new house.  Also you will about Macs idea for a dream wedding ^_^.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

            Chapter 17.  I hope you like it and as always reviews would be awesome.  I'll take it all the good the bad an even the ugly ^_^ Enjoy!!

Harriet was busy filing some reports the Admiral had given her when she heard Lieutenant Singer giving Tiner a hard time.

            "I don't care if he said he didn't want to be disturbed.  I want to see him now!" She yelled.

            Harriet saw Tiner wince.

            "Tiner?" Harriet called.

            "Yes ma'am," he said relieved he was getting a break from the wicked witch of the west.

            "I was wondering if you could help me with some filing I'm doing.  I remember the Admiral told me that if I needed your assistance to just ask."

            Tiner didn't remember the Admiral saying that but he quickly understood what Harriet was saying.

            "Sure ma'am.  It's not a problem I'm not doing anything," Tiner said quickly as he ran over to Harriet's desk.

            Singer turned and glared at Harriet.

            "Lieutenant," Harriet said.  "I suggest you learn how to act as an officer.  This includes demanding and showing respect."  With that Harriet turned around and headed back to her desk.  Sure that's not exactly what she'd wanted to say to Singer, but she still wanted to keep her career in the Navy.

            "Thank You ma'am," Tiner said as Harriet sat down.

            "Don't mention it.  She needs to be put in her place once in awhile.  Keeps her inline," Harriet said smiling.

            Tiner laughed.

            "The delivery men said they were coming Sunday around noon.  But you know what that means.  Basically they can come anytime during the day," Mac said to Harm as they walked through the bullpen.

            Harriet, who never missed beat, overheard what the Colonel said.  She got an idea.

            "Tiner when did the Admiral say he would be free?" Harriet asked as she finalized her plan.  It was a bout time someone helped out the Colonel and the Commander.  They were always helping everyone else.

            "Actually he is free ma'am.  He just didn't want to see the Lieutenant.  He had assigned her a case involving a guy who teepeed his CO's house.  The idiot actually had his friends tape him while he did it.  The Admiral was sure she would eventually come in and complain once she read over the particulars of the case.  He'd said, 'Tiner, I'm not in the mood.'"

            Harriet suppressed a laugh, it seemed that lately nobody wanted to deal with the resident office pit bull 

            "Well then I'd like to speak to him if he's available."

            "I'll go check.  Sir Lieutenant Sims to see you."

            "Send her in."

            "How can I help you Lieutenant," AJ asked when Harriet entered his office.

            "Well sir it's sort of non work related." With AJ's nod Harriet continued, "See sir the Commander and Colonel are moving into their new house on Sunday.  The colonel was telling me how there are still a few rooms in the house that need to be painted and a few other odds and ends.  I was thinking that maybe we could help them out.  I mean they're always helping everyone else."

            AJ had to agree.

            "What do you propose we do lieutenant?" AJ asked.

            "Well Sir I thought it would be a good idea if we called Harm's parents.  I know they have a key.  I was thinking we could go after work a few nights and work on the house without the Colonel and Commander knowing.  I know that if they knew we wanted to help, they would object saying it's not necessary."

            "I think it's a great Idea Harriet.  I'm going to leave you in charge of this little operation.  Just make me a list of who you think will be suitable to help."

            Harriet knew what he meant.  People like Singer weren't number one on the list of possible volunteers.

            "Yes sir.  I'll have the list for you in an hour."

            "Good work lieutenant.  Dismissed."

            Harriet exited AJ's office and headed for her phone.

            "Hotel Sophitel Washington D.C. please."

            "So how's you case going?" Mac asked as she walked into her husband's office.

            "Well the case is going fine.  The opposing council on the other hand," Harm said with a sigh.

            Mac laughed.

            "So what is her client claiming?  Stupidity?  I'm not sure if that's a defense."

            "Really.  I offered her a deal.  She told me that it wasn't worth it to deal; she would battle it out in court.  I mean come on the kid was caught on tape.  He had his friend's tape him no less."

            "Singer is not one to deal.  She'll  make your court time a living hell before she deals," Mac said sympathizing with her husband.  She felt sorry for him.  Hopefully the trial didn't last long.

            "Anyway enough about the case.  I could use a break.  How about we go grab some lunch?"

            "Sounds good to me.  A marine can never get too much food," Mac said with a smile.

            "Lieutenant Sims to see you sir," Tiner said over the intercom.

            "Send her in."

            "Sir I got the information you requested."

            "What have you got Lieutenant?"

            "Well Sir I got Tiner, Gunny, and Sturgis to come and help.  Sturgis said he would ask his girlfriend if she could come too."

            "Good Job Lieutenant, you can count me and Meredith in.  Did you speak to the Burnett's?"

            "Yes sir I did.  They said we could start tomorrow night.  They got Harm and Mac tickets to see a show at the Kennedy Center to keep them occupied for the evening."

            "Fabulous.  If they are any other updates let me know," AJ said.

            "Will do sir," Harriet said.

            "Dismissed."

            Harm had just gotten back from lunch when his phone rang.

            "Commander Rabb," he answered as Mac sat down in front of his desk.

            "Harmon dear it's your mother."

            "Hey mom what's up?"

            "Well me and Frank had two tickets to see a show tomorrow night at the Kennedy Center but some friends of Frank's invited us out for dinner.  Since we don't get to see them often we decided to go out with them.  We were wondering if you and Mac would like to go?"

            "Hold on let me ask.  Hey Mac my parents have tickets to a show at the Kennedy Center.  They want to know if we want to go since they can't.  It's for tomorrow night."

            "Sure, we're free."

            "Mom that would be great."

            "Excellent I'll drop off the tickets later tonight.  Bye Harmon.  Love You."

            "Love you too mom, bye."

            "So I should be ready to leave here around 1700," Harm said as he continued on the mountain of paperwork that took over his desk.

            "Okay sounds good to me.  I have to go to court in twenty minutes."

            "Good luck."

            "Don't worry this case is cake.  Sturgis doesn't even have a chance," Mac smiled.

            "I'll tell him you said that," Harm said laughing.  

            Mac had just walked out of court a huge smile on her face.

            "Mac," Sturgis said as he caught up to her. "Great job.  I didn't see that one coming."

            "That's what you get when you try to mess with a marine," Mac teased.

            "So Harm keeps telling me," Sturgis said shaking his head.  Jarheads were definitely a different breed of people.

            "Just remember that."

            "Hey how did it go?" Harm asked as he saw Mac walking towards her office.

            "Nailed his six to the wall."

            Harm laughed.

            "I told Sturgis not to mess with a marine," Harm said smiling.

            "So he told me.  You ready to get out of here?"

            "Yea just let me grab my stuff."

            A half an hour later Harm and Mac were changing in to some civvies getting ready for some dinner.

            Mac got changed and noticed that she had a message on her computer from Chloe.

            M: Hey Chloe how's it going?  How was your trip to Cali?

            Chloe's school had just taken a trip to California for a week.

            C: Great! My grandmother just told me the good news!!!  I just  knew you and Harm were meant to be together.

            M: lol yea well you weren't the only one.  It seems everyone knew before us : - )

            C: So tell me all about it.  Where did you guys get married? And how come I wasn't invited ^_^.

            M: Well we got married in Vegas.  We were there undercover on a case.  And it just sort of happened, Harm proposed and the next minute we decided to get married.  But don't worry we're going to have a ceremony with all our friends and family there.

            C: That's awesome.  Is this one going to be on a beach at sunset : -)?

            Chloe remembered when Mac had told her about her idea for a dream wedding.  Mac had always dreamed about having her wedding at a beach at sunset.  She could just picture Harm standing there absolutely gorgeous in his dress whites, the setting sun reflecting off his gold wings.

            M: well we'll see.

            C: hey Mac my grandma's calling me dinnertime.

            M: okay I'll ttyl.

            C: later.

            Harm had been about to ask Mac a question when he saw her talking with Chloe online.  He saw what Chloe had asked.  So Mac had dreams of a beachfront wedding?

            "Hey Mac you wanna get some pizza?"

            "Sure. How about we rent some movies too?"

            "Good idea."

            "Well why don't you call the pizza place I'll go get some movies and pick up the pizza on my way home."

            Mac had just left to get dinner when there was a knock on the door.

            "Harmon how's it going dear," Trish said as she walked into the apartment.

            "It's going good mom.  I actually wanted ask if you could help me with something," Harm started to tell his mother about his plans for a beachfront ceremony.

A/N: The next Chapter will feature the JAG staff's adventures in house painting ^_^.  Hope you enjoyed and remember R&R.  Thanks!!


	18. Eighteen

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.  Between school and no computer (arrghhh I hate gateway.  Shoot the Cow!!) its been hard.  Let me know what you think ^_^.  Special thanks to Alex!

            Harriet had just brought in the last of the paint cans when the rest of the JAG staff began to arrive.  The Admiral and Meredith were first, followed by Sturgis and Bobbie, then Tiner and his girlfriend Melissa, and Gunny and his girlfriend Susan.

            "Hey everyone," Harriet said as she opened the front door.

            "Hello Harriet," AJ said as he brought in some paintbrushes.

            "Hello, Sir.  We should be all set.  Frank and Trish are making sure that Harm and Mac stay away from the house.  Tonight they are going to a show and tomorrow Frank and Trish are taking them out to dinner."

            "Good work lieutenant."

            "Thank you sir."

            "Now where should we start?" Sturgis asked as he set down the ladder he'd brought.

            "Well I think the first room to start on is the living room.  It's the largest."

            "Okay people get to work," AJ barked.

            "Hey Mac you ready?  We're going to be late," Harm said checking his watch again.

            "You're impatient squid.  The show doesn't start till 2000 and its only 1928," Mac said as she made her way into the living room.

            Harm was looking for his keys so at first he didn't notice Mac's presence in the room.  That soon changed.

            "Wow Mac you look great!" Harm said, as he looked her over.  

            She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped mid thigh.  The neckline scooped low enough to be teasing.  And the black stiletto heals did amazing things for her legs.

            "You don't look half bad either," Mac said looking at him in his dress pants and sport jacket.

            "If you keep staring we're never going to make it to the show on time," Mac teased.

            "Hey Harriet can you pass me that paint tray?" Tiner asked as he finished up one section of a rather large wall.

            "Sure," she said as she slid the tray over.

            Sturgis had just come back with more paint and a radio.

            "Thought we could use some music in here," Sturgis said as he turned the radio on.

            AJ got up on the ladder as he got ready to paint the trim at the top of the walls, while Bobbie finished painting the base trim.

            Tiner was so busy swaying to the music that he wasn't watching where his brush was going.

            "Hey!" Gunny yelled as he felt a glob of paint roll down his back.  Tiner who was still so absorbed in the music didn't hear Gunny's cry.  As a result he continued to wave around his brush getting more paint on Gunny, the Admiral, Harriet and Melissa.  It wasn't until the Admiral barked "Tiner!!" That he realized what he was doing.

            "Oh,'" he said embarrassed.  "Sorry, didn't realize what I was doing."

            Harriet couldn't contain her laughter anymore.  Gunny's back was a nice cream color as well as Melissa's face and the Admiral's head.  He had just climbed down the ladder to refill his brush when he was assaulted by the flying paint.  Harriet found it hysterical.

            'Well I guess he won't be needing a toupee,' she thought to herself.

            Soon everyone else in the group joined in Harriet's laughter.  They just couldn't help it.

            "Hey Mac so who do you think is the killer?" Harm asked as they stepped into the lobby during intermission.

            "I don't know.  My hunch is the hairdresser Barbara."

            "Really but I think she has a pretty good alibi.  What about the construction worker?  We don't even know where he was during the murder.  He could have been anywhere."

            Both were enjoying the show.   Sheer Madness happened to be an interactive show that takes place at a hair salon.  All throughout the performance the audience is asked for their input.  In the end the audience votes on which person they think the killer is so each time the ending changes.

            "Well we'll see what everyone else thinks squid," Mac said as she took his hand as they went to get a drink.

            "Hey Mac," Harm said as they sat down.

            "Yea?"

            "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

            Mac blushed.

            "You kinda told me earlier."

            "Well in case I forgot, you look gorgeous tonight.  And not just tonight.  You've always been the most beautiful person I have ever met."

            Mac wasn't used to Harm saying things like that.  Not that he didn't tell her he loved her, but Harm wasn't the type to express his feelings very often.

            "Thank you," Mac said still blushing.

            Harm leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

            "I promise that as long as I'm living I'll never forget to remind you just how beautiful you really are."

            "Aww, squid you don't have to say that."

            "I know I don't have to.  But I want to," Harm said with a smile.

            "Okay good job on the living room guys.  Besides some people getting a paint bath I think we did a great job," Harriet said.  Tiner smiled sheepishly he was still embarrassed about what happened earlier.

            "Don't worry son.  I was thinking about getting myself a hair transplant anyway.  This just saves me the trouble," The Admiral said smiling.

            "So we'll meet again tomorrow.  Same time same place," Harriet said smiling.

            "That was a great show," Mac said as the walked of the theatre.

            "Yea it was.  I'm glad we got to go.  Hey how about we go get some ice cream?  I'm in a ice creamy kinda mood," Harm said as he opened the car door for Mac.

            "Sure squid, that sounds great," Mac said smiling.

            "Let me guess, two scoops of chocolate with hot fudge and sprinkles?"

            "You got it!"

            Harriet finished cleaning up the living room and locked up the house.  She was glad they were able to do this for their friends.  They deserved it.  Whenever anyone at JAG had needed something Harm and Mac were always the first ones to jump and help.

            They had just left the Ice Cream parlor when Mac decided to turn on the radio.  No Doubt's "Underneath it All," filled the car.

There's times where I want something more 

Someone more like me 

There's times when this dress rehearsal

Seems incomplete 

But, you see the colors in me like no one else 

And behind your dark glasses you're... 

You're something else 

            Mac's mind drifted as she listened to the lyrics.

You're really lovely 

Underneath it all 

You want to love me 

Underneath it all 

I'm really lucky 

Underneath it all 

You're really lovely 

            Mac knew she was lucky.  Despite all her faults and shortcomings, Harm stilled loved her.  He knew about her past and all that she had done and underneath it all he still loved her.

But, lately you've been trying real hard 

And giving me your best 

And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep 

That I've ever had 

And when it's really bad 

I guess it's not that bad 

            Mac smiled.  It was true, he did give her the most gorgeous sleep she'd ever had.  Ever since childhood, isomnia, was always a part of her.  When she was young fear of her father had kept her awake.  If she fell asleep something might to happen to her or her mother.  When she got older it never really left her.  That is until now.  Falling asleep in Harm's arms was better then any sleeping pill.  It guaranteed her a night of peaceful bliss filled with only the most beautiful dreams.

            "What you smiling at ninja girl?" Harm asked.

            "Oh nothing," she said still smiling.

            Harm was smiling too as he listened to the lyrics of the song.  Mac knew him inside and out.  And despite everything he had put her through over the years she still loved him.

So many moons that we have seen 

Stumbling back next to me 

I've seen right through and underneath 

And you make me better 

I've seen right through and underneath 

And you make me better 

Better... better...

            It was true, Harm did make her better and better.  Besides her Uncle Matt, Mac had never met a person that truly excepted her for who she was and continually encouraged her to be that person no matter what others said.  Mac could remember something that had bothered her the first time she was going to meet Harm's mother.  They had been working on a case out at Parris Island and Harm had suggested she meet his mother.  Mac had been reluctant and Harm had noticed.

            "Mac what's wrong?" he had asked her.

            "It's nothing," she had told him, hoping he would drop it.  Of course, he didn't.

            "Come on Mac.  I know something's bothering you," he had prodded.

            Mac had finally told Harm what was bothering her.  She was embarrassed to meet his mother.  After all she was a Rich classy well-established woman and she was a recovering alcoholic.

            "Mac, you're a brilliant beautiful woman who has worked hard to overcome so many obstacles to get you where you are today.  I don't think my mother sees you any other way.  I know I don't," Harm had said sincerely.

            Mac had been touched.  Harm had told his mother all about her past, and just like Harm she never held it against her.

Like the heat from the fire 

You were always burnin' 

And each time you're around 

My body keeps callin' 

For your touch 

Your kisses and your sweet romancin' 

I Know you're good for me, baby 

For that, I'm sure 

            Harm took Mac's hand brought it to his lips and kissed it.

            "You're definitely good for me baby," Harm said smiling.


End file.
